Our Baby
by mutiara1307
Summary: ChangKyu Story. Kyuhyun tidak pernah membayangkan hamil di usia 14 tahun! Demi Tuhan dia masih SMP! Sedangkan kekasihnya, Shim Changmin juga baru kelas dua SMA. Belum lagi status mereka bagai bumi dan langit. Kyuhyun harus mulai belajar menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya bersama Changmin. " Apa masa depan kita benar - benar akan berbuah manis setelah semua kepayahan ini, Minnie-ah?"
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Shim ChangMin dan Cho KyuHyun

Genre : Yaoi, MPreg, romance, angst, humor(gagal)

Rating : M

Author : Mutiara Cassie

Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S),ngebosenin dan…YAOI! So, yang gak suka harap jauh – jauh!

Terinspirasi oleh drama Jepang. Judulnya lupa… Tapi itu drama sungguh keren! Ceweknya 14 tahun, masih SMP dan hamil! Sedangkan cowoknya baru SMA. Adakah yang tau judulnya? Pesan moralnya bagus, lho…(promosi)

.

.

Chapter 1

ChangKyu

.

"Pagi Umma…..! Pagi Appa….! Pagi Ahra Noona…..!" seru seorang namja manis dengan surai ikal almond memecah kesyahduan pagi hari keluarga Cho. Tampak namja manis tersebut agak berlari kecil menuju meja makan, ingin segera bergabung dengan keluarganya.

"Pagi, sayang…" jawab Mrs. Cho Jung Soo, atau Mrs. Leeteuk, sambil meletakkan kopi pesanan suaminya. Namja manis dengan pipi _chubby _ tersebut segera menghampiri sang umma dan mengecup lembut pipi ummanya-kebiasaan dari kecilnya-

"Ish! Kau sok imut sekali Cho Kyuhyun! Aku yang jelas – jelas anak perempuan di keluarga Cho saja tak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu!" kali ini anak sulung keluarga Cho, Cho Ahra berkomentar.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibir plumnya,"Hei! Ada masalah dengan hal itu! Bilang saja kau malu karena tidak berani melakukannya!"

"Cih! Buat apa malu? Mencium umma, ya… tinggal dicium saja!"

"Tapi nyatanya kau tak pernah melakukannya! Lihat! Aku yang namja saja bisa bersikap lebih manis kepada umma daripadamu, yang mengaku yeoja!"

Twitch!

Ehem… sepertinya ada yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran di sini. Cho Ahra yang sedang meminum susu coklatnya pun segera mendongak, melebarkan matanya dan menatap sebal pada adiknya yang memang bermulut pedas.

"Apa katamu? Coba ulangi sekali lagi!" tantang Ahra bersiap beranjak dari tempat duduknya demi meladeni adiknya.

"Aku bi-"

"Sudah cukup!" seruan keras –agak membentak- dari kepala keluarga cukup membuat ruang makan keluarga Cho kembali sunyi. Aura hitam yang dikeluarkan Mr. Cho Young Woon, atau biasa dipanggil Kangin, cukup membuat Ahra dan Kyuhyun merinding. Ahra pun segera melanjutkan sarapannya dan Kyuhyun segera duduk di kursinya. Sedangkan Mrs. Cho? Dia hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di pagi hari. Anak – anaknya yang bertengkar kecil hanya karena masalah sepele. Hingga akhirnya appa mereka yang lagi – lagi turun tangan. Kalau bukan Ahra yang memulai, pasti Kyuhyun dan memang lebih sering pertengkaran dimulai oleh si bungsu Cho.

"Begini, kan lebih baik. Kalian itu sudah besar. Appa kira kau bisa lebih dewasa Ahra. Tidak mudah terpancing emosi dengan kata – kata adikmu itu. Apalagi sebentar lagi kau menyelesaikan _Senior High-_mu, yang berarti kau sebentar lagi akan masuk universitas. Harusnya kau bisa mengelola emosi dengan lebih baik…" petuah Kangin sambil menatap anak sulungnya dengan wajah serius.

"Ne, Appa…"jawab Ahra lemah sambil menatp sebal Kyuhyun yang tersenyum mengejek di depannya. Tampak Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya usil, membuat Ahra ingin menjambak adiknya sekarang juga, andai tidak ada Kangin.

"Dan terlebih kau Cho Kyuhyun! Dengarkan Appa bicara!"seru Kangin tiba – tiba. Kyuhyun refleks melihat sang Appa, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap langsung mata Appanya.

"Ingat umurmu itu sudah 14 tahun. Kau juga seharusnya makin dewasa. Jangan terlalu banyak bermain! Kurangi sifat jahilmu itu, apalagi suka mencari masalah. Usiamu itu sangat rawan dengan kesalahan pencarian jati diri. Jadi kau juga harus lebih bisa menjaga diri. Mengerti, Kyu?"

"Sangat mengerti, Appa…" jawab Kyuhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Sekarang gantian Ahra yang cekikikan di seberangnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memberikan _deathglare-_nya, seolah berkata 'awas kau nanti'.

"Ya…sudah… Mari segera makan…" kata sang _angel without wings_, yaitu sang umma mengakhiri sesi petuah pagi hari sang kepala keluarga.

.

ChangKyu

.

Kyuhyun tampak bersenandung kecil sambil melihat pemandangan di sekitar jalan yang dilaluinya menuju SMP tempatnya bersekolah, _CassieElf_ JHS. Sekolahnya merupakan sekolah khusus namja yang cukup mempunyai nama di Seoul. Memang tidak sepopuler dan sebagus SMP khusus namja milik Shim Foundation yang juga memiliki Shim Corp. yaitu SME JHS, tapi baginya bisa sekolah di _CassieElf_ JHS, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Apalagi mengingat keluarganya bukanlah keluarga kaya raya yang bisa dengan mudah memasukkannnya di SME JHS. Sekolah itu memang terkenal sangat mahal, apalagi ditunjang dengan kualitas pendidikan dan fasilitas yang luar biasa memadai.

"Pagi Kyuhyun Sunbae.."

Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari sumber suara. Ah… rupanya asal suara berada di sebelah kirinya. Kyuhyun juga baru sadar, ternyata di sudah berada di depan gerbang masuk sekolahnya. Tampak 3 orang –sepertinya adik kelas- tersenyum dan agak menundukkan kepalanya, ketika Kyuhyun melihat mereka.

Kyuhyun segera membalas dengan senyuman manisnya, yang agaknya tidak dia sadari membuat ke 3 hoobaenya terperangah. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dibalut kulit putih bening nan pucat yang nampak berkilau seperti memantulkan cahaya matahari, surai almond halusnya nampak ikut bergoyang ditiup angin sejuk pagi hari, belum lagi wajah putih mulusnya dengan kedua belah pipi _ chubby _yang agak merona. Kesemuanya itu memang makin terlihat sempurna jika dipadukan dengan senyuman manisnya –yang nampak polos-

"Eh? Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia agak bingung dengan tingkah hoobaenya, yang makin salah tingkah.

"A-An..Aniyo Kyu Sunbae. K-Kami pegi dulu, ne.. Sunbae.." jawab salah satu hoobaenya sambil menarik tangan kedua temannya yang masih bingung mengambil tindakan. Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak paham.

"Dasar pabbo!"seru seseorang tiba – tiba sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun agak terlonjak kaget dan segera memutar badannya ke belakang.

"Huh! Kalian berdua ingin mencari masalah denganku pagi – pagi begini, hah?"sembur Kyuhyun kepada dua temannya, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Kedua namja yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya itu pun segera saling memandang horror pada kyuhyun yang telah menampilkan _evil smirk-_nya.

"Ah…. Te-tentu saja tidak, ne… Wookie…" kata Eunhyuk gugup sambil menyenggol lengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun segera menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin berakhir menjadi korban keevilan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu tadi mengataiku pabbo, Lee Hyuk Jae? Kau lupa aku masih menempati peringkat teratas murid berprestasi di _CassieElf_ JHS?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menuntut. Tentu saja tidak terima! Hei! Dia adalah murid yang diakuinya kecerdasannya oleh para penghuni _CassieElf_ JHS. Dia juga sering menjadi delegasi olimpiade – olimpiade dari tingakt wilayah sampai nasional. Jelas, kan kalau di tidak terima?

"Aish….! Bukan karena itu, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat! Kau itu memang tidak peka masalah begituan, ya?" Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya jengah mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya yang mengaku cerdas itu agak tidak peka untuk masalah perasaan.

"Mwo? "

Ryeowook tersenyum, kemudian menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan," Kyunie…. Kau tau? Ke 3 Hoobae kita tadi itu terpesona dengan _feromon_ yang kau tebar tanpa sadar. Paham?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Eunhyuk menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Kau pasti tau _feromon _apa, kan, Kyu?"

"Tentu saja! _Feromon _ merupakan sejenis zat kimia yang berfungsi untuk merangsang dan memiliki daya pikat seksual!" seru Kyuhyun langsung dengan mantap. "Eh!"tampaknya dia mulai menyadari sesuatu. "Maksud kalian aku tebar pesona begitu!"

"Nah, itu tau… Tapi tanpa sadar!"koreksi Eunhyuk lega.

"Ah, sudahlah….Kenapa aku malah jadi pusing begini?"seru Kyuhyun kembali tak mengerti. Sungguh payah. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling menatap dan bersama menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Mereka pun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kompleks _CassieElf_ JHS.

"Ayo ke kelas, _Princess _Cho!"

"Mwo?! _Princess?_ KALIAN…!"

.

ChangKyu

.

Sore yang cukup terik. Meski udara tidak sepanas siang tadi, tapi udara masih terasa agak panas dan cukup menyengat.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya agak terburu – buru, ingin segera sampai di rumahnya. Mungkin dia agak bersyukur pulang sore, bukan siang hari. Sehingga kulit putih pucatnya tidak harus tersengat sinar matahari siang musim panas. Peluh mulai turun di pelipisnya. Dia menatap sungai di bawah jembatan yang sedang dilaluinya. Aliran airnya tampak menggiurkan.

Mata secoklat _caramel_nya menyipit ketika menyadari ada sesuatu bergerak – gerak di balik pembatas jembatan. Kyuhyun segera mendekat untuk memastikan sesuatu yang tampak seperti ekor. Ketika telah sampai di pembatas jembatan, Kyuhyun segera melongokkan kepalanya di balik pembatas jembatan yang tingginya mencapai lehernya. Ternyata seekor anjing kecil terjebak di area cukup sempit di balik pembatas jembatan.

Hati kecilnya iba melihat anjing kecil tersebut. Pembatas jembatan cukup tinggi, tentu saja tangannya tidak akan mampu menggapai anjing malang tersebut. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun segera menaiki pembatas jembatan tersebut.

"Hei! Kau mau apa?!"seru seseorang tiba – tiba, ketika kaki Kyuhyun telah menapak permukaan atas pembatas jembatan. Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah suara. Seorang namja –kelewat- tinggi tampak berlari menghampirinya. Ketika namja itu telah di sampingnya, Kyuhyun masih diam.

"Kau tidak berniat bunuh diri, kan?" Tanya namja itu lagi refleks memegang lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Siapa yang mau bunuh diri?!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima dengan agak menyentakkan lengannya yang dipegang erat oleh namja tinggi tersebut agar terlepas. Tapi tidak berhasil.

"Tentu saja kau! Ayo turun! Kalau ada masalah berat, bukan begini caranya menyelesaikannya!"

"Aish….! Aku tidak berniat bunuh diri! Aku mau menolong anjing kecil itu!"seru Kyuhyun jengah sambil tangannya yang bebas menunjuk anjing kecil di balik pembatas jembatan. Namja tinggi itu segera mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat namja tinggi tersebut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya maksimal. Namja itu ganti melihat Kyuhyun dan menyengir tanda minta maaf.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Eh, kau berniat ke tepi pembatas jembatan ini? Lalu bagaimana nanti kau kembali ke sini?" namja itu tetap memegang lengan Kyuhyun erat.

"Ah… Itu masalah nanti! Yang penting anjing kecil ini selamat dulu…"

Namja tinggi tersebut agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Namja itu segera melepaskan tangannya.

"Oh, ya! Aku titip tasku dulu!" kata Kyuhyun seenaknya seraya menyerahkan tasnya. Namja itu pun menerima tas Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mulai menapaki tepi di balik pembatas jembatan.

Tangan Kyuhyun berpegangan erat dengan pembatas jembatan. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju anjing kecil yang tanpa disadarinya telah berjalan menjauhinya seperti mencari jalan keluar. Ketika telah dekat, Kyuhyun segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih anjing kecil tersebut. Setelah berhasil, Kyuhyun segera mendekap erat anjing kecil tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya berpegangan erat dengan pembatas jembatan.

"Hei, kau! Kesini!" teriak Kyuhyun tiba – tiba pada namja tinggi yang masih setia melihat aksinya.

"Apa? Aku bukan pesuruhmu!"seru namja tinggi tersebut sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Aigoo…..! Aku ingin minta tolong ambil anjing ini! Dasar pelit!"

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku pelit! Itu juga salahmu asal memerintah orang! Bilang minta tolong, kan bisa!"

"Ne, ne, aku yang salah! Sekarang cepat tolong ambil anjing ini, tanganku sudah pegal….." kata Kyuhyun merajuk. Dia akhirnya mengalah karena tidak ingin berdebat, dengan posisinya yang bisa dibilang bahaya.

Namja tinggi itupun segera mengahampiri Kyuhyun dan mengambil anjing kecil itu dan meletakkannya di jalan jembatan setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tasnya dan Kyuhyun di pinggir pembatas jembatan.

"Kau bisa naik tidak?" Tanya namja tinggi itu pada Kyuhyun yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya, mungkin tangannnya benar – benar lelah.

"Sepertinya kau harus menolongku…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!"

Kyuhyun segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mulai mengangkat kaki kirinya. Tapi tampaknya dia tidak sadar, ikatan tali sepatu kaki kirinya lepas dan terinjak kaki kanannya. Keseimbangannya pun berantakan.

"KYAAAAA….!" Teriak Kyuhyun tiba – tiba. Refleks tangan kiri Kyuhyun memegang lengan namja tinggi tersebut dan menarik ke arahnya. Sedangkan namja tinggi itu, yang belum sepenuhnya menyiapkan diri akhirnya pun tertarik ke arah Kyuhyun. Membuatnya oleng dan kedua kakinya seolah melayang.

"ADA AP- HUWAAAA…..!"

BYUUUURRRRRR!

.

ChangKyu

.

"Pwah!"

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…!"

"Kyaa…Umma…..! Aku tenggelam! Tolong! Tolong!" Kyuhyun berteriak panic, karena dia tidak bisa berenang.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Lihat sekelilingmu, pabbo!"

"Memangnya kena- " Kyuhyun segera melihat tubuhnya, dan mendapati air sungai ternyata sangat dangkal. Mungkin jika berdiri hanya sebatas lututnya.

Kyuhyun pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah namja tinggi di depannya dan menyengir bodoh.

"Hehehehehe, mianhe….Kan aku tidak bisa berenang. Jadi, wajar kalau aku panic…" Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri dengan wajah merona hebat karena malu. Sedangkan namja tinggi di depannya hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar kata – kata Kyuhyun.

"Hah….. Kita jadi basah kuyup begini. Ayo berdiri!" kata namja itu sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun menatap tangan tersebut dan wajah namja tinggi itu bergantian. Dengan posisi seperti ini, entah kenapa membuat namja di depannya tampak keren. Dan…. Kyuhyun baru sadar satu hal, namja di depannya ternyata memiliki wajah sangat tampan. Eh? Apa barusan batinnya bilang? Kyuhyun menampar dirinya sendiri di alam bawah sadarnya. Diapun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya yang aneh – aneh.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Kepalamu pusing? Apa kau tiba – tiba sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali..."Tanya namja di depannya dan berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya segera meraih wajah Kyuhyun. Satu tangannya memegang pipi Kyuhyun yang tampak makin memerah hebat. Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Wajah mereka makin dekat, hingga Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat namja di depannya. Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya melompat – lompat seakan ingin keluar. _'Ini harus dihentikan!'_ batin Kyuhyun serasa menjerit panic dengan perlakuan namja di depannya.

"Ya!"seru Kyuhun sambil kedua tangannya mendorong namja di depannya, hingga namja yang tidak tau apa – apa itu terjengkang ke belakang.

"Yah! Kau itu kenapa sih? Dasar aneh!"namja itu segera berdiri tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun lagi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun?

"Dasar Kyuhyun pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo!" dia menggerutu tidak jelas sambil menepuk – nepuk dahinya sendiri.

.

ChangKyu

.

"Ini tasmu!"

"Gomawo. Emm… gomawo juga telah menolongku, meski akhirnya kita jatuh juga…" kata Kyuhyun tulus sambil tersenyum malu, mengingat kecerobohannya yang membuat mereka basah kuyup seperti sekarang.

"Gwenchanayo…"jawab namja tinggi itu sambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua merasa perlu mengistirahatkan diri dulu di tepi sungai setelah insiden di jembatan dan sungai tadi.

"Oh, ya! Aku belum tau namamu. Shim Changmin imnida…" namja bernama Changmin itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memulai perkenalan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida…"balas Kyuhyun dan menyambut uluran tangan Changmin dan seperti biasa tersenyum manis. Changmin ternyata juga agak terperangah dengan senyuman Kyuhyun. Tapi, dia segera berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali dam melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Ehem! Kau masih SMP, ya?" Tanya Changmin memulai topic pembicaraan dam memperhatikan corak seragam Kyuhyun.

"Ne! Aku sekolah di _CassieElf_ JHS"

"Oh…sekolah menengah khusus namja itu?"

"Ne!"

"Kalo aku sudah SMA, ternyata aku lebih tua darimu,,,"

Kyuhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Changmin dan memperhatikan seragam Changmin. Seragam yang dikenakan Changmin, seragam SME SHS!

"Kau salah satu siswa SME SHS?" seru Kyuhyun tampak kaget. Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sekolah elit di bawah naungan Shim Foundation yang juga memiliki Shim Corp, salah satu perusahaan besar yang mempunyai pengaruh cukup penting di Korea Selatan. Yayasan tersebut memang mempunyai sekolah dari jenjang terkecil yaitu _Kindergarten _sampai universitas.

"Tapi…. Kau meragukan…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memicingkan matanya menatap tidak percaya pada Changmin yang kini juga melihatnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tampak seperti siswa yang sekolah di sana…"

"Memangnya penampilan siswa yang sekolah di SME harus seperti apa?"

"Uhm… setauku mereka pasti naik mobil. Mana mobilmu? Tidak ada, kan?! Terus mereka memakai barang – barang mewah, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Bahkan memakai barang mewah yang seharusnya tidak perlu dipakai ke sekolah!"Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil mengetuk – ngetukkan jarinya di dagunya.

Changmin hanya tersenyum simpul dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Jadi, begini penilaian orang luar terhadap SME? Ini akan menjadi catatan khusus baginya. Tapi mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun tentang penampilannya. Dia memang tampil apa adanya. Bahkan tanpa pemanis barang – barang mewah. Dia lebih suka seperti itu. Itu memang gayanya. Soal mobil… Sejauh ini Kyuhyun tak perlu tau apa – apa dulu.

"Itu tidak penting! Ngomong – ngomong, karena aku lebih tua kau harus memanggilku hyung,ne Kyunie?" kata Changmin sambil mengacak – acak lembut surai almond milik Kyuhyun yang telah berangsur kering.

Blush!

Kedua belah pipi Kyuhyun kembali memunculkan semburat merah mendengar panggilan Changmin untuknya. Apalagi perlakuan Changmin terhadapnya. Uh! Namja tinggi ini…

"J-Jangan sok a-akrab begitu! Kita saja baru kenal, kau sudah seenaknya memanggilku begitu!"kata Kyuhyun gugup dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Changmin. Memandang ke sembarang arah, yang penting bukan ke arah Changmin.

"Hahaha… Kau imut sekali!" balas Changmin dengan nada mengejek sambil mencolek – colek pipi _chubby _Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Ya! Kau itu sungg-HATTCCHIH!" Kyuhyun tiba – tiba bersin. Dia segera menggosokkan tangannya ke hidungnya yang tampak memerah.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" Tanya Changmin agak panic.

"Heee.. Aku memang gampang sakit…"Kyuhyun menjawab dengan cengirannya sambil tangannya masih menggosok hidungnya yang makin memerah.

"Aigoo… Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Tau begini seharusnya sejak tadi kita pulang!" seru Changmin berubah benar – benar panic. Changmin segera mengobrak abrik tasnya dan mengeluarkan jaketnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Changmin segera memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih mungil darinya. Jaket Changmin tampak kebesaran di tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi setidaknya akan lebih menghangatkan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja dengan perlakuan Changmin. Entah kenapa hatinya menghangat dengan perhatian namja di sampingnya ini.

"Ayo aku antar pulang! Tunjukkan jalan rumahmu, ne?"ajak Changmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, _'Aku diantar pulang?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Shim ChangMin dan Cho KyuHyun

(ChangKyu)

Genre : Yaoi, MPreg, romance, angst, humor(gagal)

Rating : M

Author : Mutiara Cassie

Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S),ngebosenin dan…YAOI! So, yang gak suka harap jauh – jauh! Satu lagi, Alur cukup lambat^^

Astaga! Sungguh saya tidak menyangka respon terhadap fanfic abal ini cukup bagus. Padahal, jujur ini adalah karya saya yang pertama dipublish di ffn.

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semua warga ffn yang telah bersedia membaca karya yang tidak jelas ini. Saya berusaha secepat mungkin update, agar teman2 tidak kecewa. Mohon maaf jika chapter 2 mungkin kurang memuaskan. Saya juga ingin mengingatkan, mungkin alurnya terkesan agak lambat. Maksud saya adalah saya tidak ingin semuanya berlangsung instan. Mengerti, kan? Apalagi fanfic ChangKyu berchapter sangat langka.^^

Maaf kelamaan cuap – cuap! Selamat membaca!

Chapter 2

ChangKyu

Setelah memastikan Changmin menghilang di balik pintu pagar rumahnya, Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Entah kenapa serasa ada perasaan membuncah yang dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendefinisikannya. Dia hanya ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya, merebahkan dirinya dan memeluk bantalnya erat – erat.

Detakan jantungnya begitu cepat, sampai – sampai dia harus sempat berfikir untuk menetralisir gerakan jantungnya. Perutnya serasa melilit dan geli, seperti banyak kupu – kupu atau entah hewan bersayap apa yang beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Astaga! Bahkan pacuan darahnya juga bergerak cepat dan memompa maksimal ke wajahnya. Bisa dipastikan jika sekarang Kyuhyun mengecek keadaan wajahnya, terutama kedua belah pipinya yang _chubby_ itu di depan cermin, pasti warnanya semerah tomat matang.

Kyuhyun segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya yang ternyata berkeringat cukup banyak. _'Apa aku sakit?'_ Kyuhyun mencoba menerka penyebab keadaan tubuhnya yang tiba – tiba bertindak aneh. Tadi saat terakhir bersama Changmin, dia memang bersin. Tapi, kemungkinan itu hanya karena proses biasa di mana hidung yang mungkin terkena udara kotor harus melakukan kinerja wajarnya, yaitu bersin. Bukan karena dia flu apalagi demam. Ya! Kyuhyun yakin itu!

Ah! Apa dia tadi sempat menyebutkan nama Changmin dalam pikirannya?

Blush!

Kenapa pipinya serasa memanas lagi? Jantungnya yang sempat berdetak normal kembali berpacu cepat. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun berpindah mendekap perutnya. _'Kenapa rasanya semakin geli di sini?'_ kepalanya jadi pusing sendiri. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa setiap mengingat Changmin dia jadi begini? Apalagi mengingat perhatian dan perlakuan Changmin kepadanya! Itu semakin….membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apapun. _Speechless!_

Kyuhyun melihat tubuhnya yang masih terbalut jaket Changmin. Wangi maskulin yang menyegarkan terasa menguar dari jaket tersebut. Wangi Changmin, yang entah kenapa sekarang membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Aigoo….pikiran macam apa itu!?" Kyuhyun berseru pada dirinya sendiri dan menepuk – nepuk pipinya. Berpikir mungkin untuk menghilangkan pemikiran – pemikiran anehnya.

"Huft…..Kau kenapa Kyu….?" Kyuhyun menggumam dan kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan bantalnya.

Ada yang tahu Kyuhyun kenapa?

ChangKyu

Leeteuk yang kebetulan baru saja dari pekarangan belakang rumah, mengernyitkan dahinya agak bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Tidak hanya kebiasaan pagi hari, yaitu mengecup pipi umma tersayangnya. Kyuhyun juga biasa menghampiri ummanya dahulu, kemudian mengecup punggung tangan dan pipi ummanya. Tapi ternyata kebiasaan sepulang sekolah itu tidak berlaku hari ini.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Leeteuk mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, hanya ingin memastikan keadaan anak bungsunya.

"Kyu, kau baik – baik saja sayang?"Tanya Leeteuk sambil merapatkan telinganya di pintu kamar Kyuhyun, mengantisipasi jika mungkin ada suara – suara aneh dari dalam kamar anaknya.

Kyuhyun yang masih berguling – guling di kasur sambil menutupi wajahnya, segera terduduk dari posisinya.

'_Umma?'_

"Kyu? Kau di dalam,kan sayang?"Tanya Leeteuk sekali lagi karena merasa cemas Kyuhyun tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

Mendengar nada khawatir dari ummanya, Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kasurnya menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya.

"Ada apa umma ke kamarku? Aku baik – baik saja, kok… Hee…" kata Kyuhyun segera sambil memberikan senyuman agar bisa menenangkan ummanya.

"Umma hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Tidak biasanya setelah pulang sekolah, kamu langsung ke kamar.." jawab Leeteuk dan menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun memberikan usapan sayang. Tapi, Leeteuk menyadari satu hal, "Kyu, tidak biasanya kau memakai jaket? Lagipula ini sepertinya bukan ukuranmu?"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Dia masih memakai jaket Changmin.

"Wajahmu memerah, sayang. Apa kau sakit?" Leeteuk segera memindahkan tangannya ke dahi Kyuhyun. Leeteuk sekarang benar – benar cemas, karena Kyuhyun tidak segera memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"A-Ani! Aniyo, Umma… seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Aku baik – baik saja! Iya! Aku baik, kok! Sehat…"Kyuhyun berusaha menjawab dengan menyakinkan, meskipun kenyataannya tampak aneh di mata Leeteuk.

"Yakin?"

"Eum!"

"Baiklah, seumpama nanti kau tidak enak badan, segera panggil umma, ne?"

"Ne! Umma tenang saja…"kata Kyuhyun dan kembali tersenyum untuk menenangkan ummanya. Leeteuk pun membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dan mengusap lembut rambut anaknya itu.

Setelah ummanya pergi, Kyuhyun segera menutup pintu dan bersandar di balik pintunya.

"Huft…. Untung umma tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang jaket Changmin…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, namun…

"Aish…..! Kenapa wajahku terasa panas lagi?"

ChangKyu

"Hah….." Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sore yang cukup melelahkan dan….tidak terduga baginya. Sama sekali tidak terduga karena dirinya salah sangka menganggap seorang namja manis akan bunuh diri. Padahal kenyataannya, namja yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun itu ingin menyelamatkan seekor anjing kecil.

'_Namja yang unik!'_

Changmin tersenyum ketika mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya benar – benar tidak memikirkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri demi menyelamatkan seekor binatang yang mungkin keberadaannya jarang diperhatikan orang. Siapa juga yang tau, anjing kecil itu berharga atau tidak? Bertuan atau tidak? Tunggu sebentar! Bahkan, mungkin bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun anjing kecil itu tidak bisa disebut hanya dengan kata 'demi'. Tapi mungkin itu adalah sesuatu yang harusnya dilakukan sebagai sama – sama makhluk ciptaan Tuhan.

Sebuah kebaikan sederhana, tapi sebagian besar telah dilupakan orang. Apalagi di lingkungan di mana Changmin hidup dari kecil. Kepedulian sederhana seperti itu tak terasa penting. Pribadi individualis dan mementingkan keuntungan sendiri bahkan golongan justru terasa lebih menarik. Hal itu malah menjadi keseharian, menjadi kebiasaan. Kehidupan sosial telah tersingkir dan tergantikan dengan kompetisi yang ambisius. Dan Changmin jenuh dengan semua itu.

Changmin kembali tersenyum. Setidaknya tingkah mengesankan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun mampu sedikit menghiburnya.

Drrrrrttt….. Drrrrtttt….. Drrrrttt…..

_Sigh! _Changmin mendengus. Moodnya menjadi kembali buruk, ketika handphonenya bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Tanpa mengecek identitas penelpon, Changmin sudah tau siapa yang menelpon. Dia segera mengambil handphonenya dari saku celana seragamnya dan menekan tombol penerima panggilan.

"Yeoboseyo…" sapa Changmin datar. Kelihatan tidak berminat.

"_Yeoboseyo, Tuan muda Shim. Anda sekarang di mana?" _jawab penelpon terdengar panik. Changmin menghela nafasnya bosan.

"Santai saja, Han Ahjussi…" Changmin menanggapi sekenanya dan bukan menjawab pertanyaan Han Ahjussi yang merupakan supir pribadinya.

"_Hari sudah mendekati malam, Tuan. Anda tadi berjanji untuk pergi tidak lebih dari 2 jam dan ini sudah lebih dari 2 jam. Saya mengingatkan bahwa 30 menit lagi akan ada pertemuan dengan keluarga Shin dari Shinha Financial Group"_

Lagi – lagi seperti ini. Astaga! Baru dua jam lebih dia pergi, ingin sejenak melepas kepenatan jadwal – jadwal hariannya yang padat itu. Sekarang Han Ahjussi mengingatkannya kembali.

"Ne… Mianhe. Aku tidak lupa, ahjussi"

"_Sekarang Anda di mana, Tuan Muda?"_

"Aku ada di halte bus dekat dengan sebuah _bakery shop. _Sebentar, nama _bakery shop-_nya

_Antique Bakery,"_jawab Changmin sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di halte.

"_Baik, saya akan segera menjemput Anda. Mohon Anda tunggu dulu di sana,"_

"Ne,"

Changmin lagi – lagi menghela nafasnya seolah tak peduli dengan ungkapan bahwa setiap menghela nafas, kau akan kehilangan satu kebahagiaanmu. Terpaksa atau tidak terpaksa dan mau atau tidak mau, dia harus kembali menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai seorang putra dari keluarga Shim.

ChangKyu

Kyuhyun melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berdebat mengenai toko buku yang akan mereka datangi nanti setelah pulang sekolah. Tadi salah satu guru mereka menugaskan untuk membeli salah satu buku pendamping pelajaran. Tahun ajaran baru memang selalu begini. Ada buku baru yang harus dibeli atau mungkin dipinjam. Apalagi bagi Kyuhyun yang telah memasuki _grade_ sembilan atau setara kelas tiga SMP. Pasti akan banyak buku yang perlu dia miliki atau minimal dipinjam untuk jadi referensi ujian kelulusan.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya bukan menunggu hasil akhir perdebatan dua sahabatnya itu. Akan tetapi, ada suatu hal yang ingin dia sampaikan, cuma….entah kenapa dia merasa ragu atau mungkin malu?

"Lebih baik di _Purple_ _book store_! Di sana lengkap kau tau? Kita akan lebih mudah mendapatkannya!" Ryeowook memberikan pendapatnya sambil telunjuknya menunjuk – nunjuk suatu arah. Mungkin maksudnya adalah arah toko buku rekomendasinya.

"Ne! Aku tau. Tapi, di sana buku – bukunya mahal, Wookie… Entah berapa pajak yang mereka tambahkan dalam setiap pembelian buku?!"gantian Eunhyuk berpendapat sambil sebelah tangannya menyentuh dahinya seolah bisa membayangkan berapa uangnya yang harus keluar demi membeli buku di _Purple_ _book store._

"Hei! Yang namanya mencari ilmu itu kau harus siap berkorban apapun! Termasuk uang!"

"Aigoo….. Tapi tidak harus begitu juga! Pokoknya aku usul di _Rainbow book store_! Di sana harganya lebih manusiawi!"

"Tidak setuju….! Lagipula apa maksudmu dengan harga manusiawi?"

"Tentu sa-"

"Emm….Hyuk-ie, Wook-ie….. Boleh aku menyela sebentar?"Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tengah sahabatnya yang sedang berdebat. Kyuhyun pun menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook seketika terdiam.

"Apa, sih, Kyu?"Tanya Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bersamaan tanpa disengaja. Sekarang gantian mereka saling menatap.

"Wow! Kalian kompak sekali!"seru Kyuhyun sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Sudah! Lupakan! Ada apa kau mengganggu diskusi kami?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan segera memasang wajah datar. Sok jaga _image_.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya,_'Diskusi? Lebih terdengar seperti perdebatan..'_

"Apa, Kyu?" kali ini Ryeowook bertanya dengan penuh penekanan karena merasa tidak sabar dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Dia dan Eunhyuk harus segera menemukan keputusan final mengenai toko buku yang dikunjungi.

"Emm… Itu… Aku….. Aku mau minta tolong," jawab Kyuhyun agak lirih sambil agak menunduk. Dia merasa tidak yakin dengan permintaannya sendiri.

"Apa?"Tanya Ryeowook tetap bisa mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun meskipun hampir seperti bisikan.

"Itu, emm…. Kalian, mau tidak menemaniku ke SME SHS?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, dan dia merasa cukup lega setelah mengungkapkannya.

"MWO? SME SHS?"Tanya Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan kembali. Tapi kali ini mereka tidak saling memandang. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun lekat – lekat. Memastikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun benar atau pendengaran mereka yang salah.

"Ne…"Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara seperti bisikan kembali dan mengangguk.

"Ada apa kau ingin ke sana? Kau tidak membuat masalah dengan anak – anak SME, kan?"Tanya Eunhyuk panik. Kedua tangannya segera memegang bahu Kyuhyun untuk segera memperoleh kepastian.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku ini anak baik – baik!"seru Kyuhyun dan menepis tangan Eunhyuk dari bahunya. _Sigh!_ Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya jengah. Kebiasaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yaitu narsis!

"Lalu apa?"

Kyuhyun tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, tapi justru mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Apa ini?" Ryewook mengambil benda di tangan Kyuhyun dan membentangkannya.

"Jaket?" Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Mereka segera mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah Kyuhyun seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kami lewatkan, Kyu?" Pertanyaan Eunhyuk seolah mengintimidasi Kyuhyun. Dia benar – benar menuntut penjelasan dari Kyuhyun. Sebagai sahabat, mereka telah berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan apa pun. Tujuan mereka adalah agar saling ada pengertian di antara mereka dan menghindari kesalah pahaman.

"Huuft…. Baiklah… Aku akan menjelaskan…"kata Kyuhyun dan memulai ceritanya. Bagaimana kronologi kejadian dia ingin menolong seekor anak anjing tapi ada namja yang mengiranya ingin bunuh diri, tercebur ke sungai, dia yang bersin, dan dia yang dipinjami jaket oleh Changmin.

"KYAAA…..! Manis sekali, Kyu!"seru Eunhyuk tiba – tiba sambil mengguncang – ngguncang bahu Kyuhyun cukup kencang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya pasrah diperlakukan sperti itu oleh Eunhyuk.

"Oh… Tapi darimana kau tau dia siswa SME, Kyu?"Tanya Ryeowook tidak terpengaruh ulah Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunghyuk mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya menyetujui pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Dari seragamnya, lah… Aku bisa mengenali seragamnya. Lagipula dia membenarkan.."

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk mengangguk –anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian mau menemaniku, kan?"Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi dan memasang _puppy eyes _andalannya yang memang tampak imut. _Puppy eyes _yang pasti akan membuat para seme terpesona dan luluh. Tapi itu tentu saja tidak berlaku pada kedua sahabatnya. Mereka sudah kebal dengan _puppy eyes_ Kyuhyun. Namun, menolong sahabat sendiri juga tidak masalah.

"Tentu saja, Kyunie…. Apa, sih yang tidak buat _Princess_ Cho? Ya, kan Hyuk?"jawab Ryeowook menggoda Kyuhyun kemudian tertawa.

"Aish…. Kenapa orang – orang suka memanggilku _Princess_, sih?! Aku ini namja!"teriak Kyuhyun sebal dan mengehentak – hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Eunhyuk akhirnya pun ikut tertawa karena tingkah sahabatnya itu.

ChangKyu

Kyuhyun dan kedua sahabatnya masih setia menunggu di samping gerbang SME SHS. Sesekali mereka melongokkan kepala, mencari namja yang akan ditemui Kyuhyun di antara kerumunan siswa – siswa yang akan pulang. Memang sebenarnya hanya Kyuhyun yang tau rupa namja tersebut. Tapi, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk juga ingin tau seperti apa wajah nama yang telah meminjamkan jaketnya pada Kyuhyun.

Mobil – mobil mewah yang melintas hilir mudik di hadapan mereka, membuat mereka hanya bisa tertegun. Belum lagi penampilan siswa – siswanya. Wajah – wajah mereka yang juga sangat rupawan. Benar – benar kalangan sosialita kelas atas. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk saling melihat dan merasa mereka benar – benar salah berpijak. Di sini memang bukan tempat mereka.

Tepat saat Kyuhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya, dia melihat _siluet _Changmin di antara siswa – siswa SME SHS. Setelah iris _caramel_nya memastikan benar – benar Changmin, Kyuhyun pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menghampiri Changmin.

"Changmin hyung!"panggil Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi – tinggi. Siswa – siswa yang berada di sekitar Kyuhyun memandang aneh pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu fokus pada Changmin.

"Changmin hyung!"Kyuhyun berteriak agak keras karena panggilan pertamanya belum didengar Changmin. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Changmin segera melongokkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Mata _orbs_ jernih Changmin menangkap Kyuhyun yang sedang agak berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Changmin tertegun. Merasa tidak percaya, namja manis itu ada di sini, di sekolahnya. Untuk apa?

"Changmin hyung…."panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan nada wajar. Pipi Kyuhyun tampak merona. Di mata Changmin hal itu semakin membuat namja di depannya ini semakin kelihatan manis dan imut.

Changmin refleks tersenyum, "Kyu? Ada apa kau ke sini? Nekat sekali…"

Kyuhyun membentuk pout di bibir _pinkish_nya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Selalu, tanpa sadar menebar _feromon_. Tetapi juga Changmin sepertinya mempunyai ketahanan bagus menghadapi tingkah manis tanpa sadar dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu nekat? Tentu saja aku ke sini ada alasannya!"Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada yang dibuat seolah ketus dengan maksud menjaga harga dirinya.

"Benarkan? Alasannya pasti karena kau rindu padaku…"goda Changmin sembari memberikan _killer smile_nya pada Kyuhyun. Kali ini Kyuhyun dibuat terpana dan terpesona dengan senyuman maut Changmin. Sejenak Kyuhyun hanya diam karena tidak sanggup berkomentar. Dia kembali merasakan detak jantungnya seperti berkejaran dan mengalirkan darah secara maksimal ke kedua belah pipinya. Wajahnya terasa memanas. _'Bagus, Kyu! Kenapa lagi kau?'_

"Kyu? Apa aku begitu tampan, sampai kau terus- terusan memandangiku?"goda Changmin sekali lagi tetap tersenyum.

"Ya! A-Ap-Apa mak-maksudmu?!" seru Kyuhyun kacau karena gugup tersadar dari tingkah bodohnya.

"Hahahaha….." Changmin tertawa lepas. Sungguh menyenangkan menggoda namja manis di depannya ini. Selalu saja sok jual mahal. Harga dirinya tinggi ternyata.

"Huh! Tertawa saja terus! Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan jaketmu! Ini!"kata Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak bisa berkutik dengan godaan Changmin. Dia segera mengambil jaket Changmin dan menarik tangan Changmin untuk menyerahkan jaketnya. Sedangkan Changmin yang masih tertawa terlihat mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas dengan barang yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah! Diam! Gomawo jaketnya! Aku pulang dulu! Sampai jumpa!" Kyuhyun tampaknya kesal karena Changmin tidak berhenti tertawa. Apalagi wajahnya terasa makin panas. Detakan jantungnya juga seolah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dia pun segera membalik tubuhnya bersiap melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak tahan berlama – lama dipermalukan Changmin –menurutnya-.

"Tunggu!" Changmin segera menangkap tangan kanan Kyuhyun untuk mencegah Kyuhyun pergi.

Kyuhyun melirik tangannya yang dipegang Changmin. Irisnya melebar dan semakin melebar ketika Changmin menarik bahunya, kemudian menghadapkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Changmin. Tidakkah posisi mereka terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang menenangkan kekasihnya ketika bertengkar?

'_Aigoo…,Kyu… Kenapa pikiranmu selalu aneh – aneh?'_ Kyuhyun pun menundukkan kepalanya. Dia serasa tidak akan bisa menguasai dirinya jika sekarang dia menatap wajah Changmin.

"Kau itu sensitif sekali, sih… Aku hanya bercanda,Kyu.." kata Changmin berusaha menjelaskan sambil wajahnya menunduk berusaha melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang juga menunduk dan terhalang sempurna oleh poni rambutnya.

"Dan…mengenai jaketnya, aku bahkan tidak berpikir kau akan mengembalikannya. Tapi, sepertinya kau berusaha keras untuk ini. Jadi, aku terima jerih payah dari kebaikan hatimu…" lanjut Changmin dengan lembut dan terdengar tulus.

Kyuhyun serasa ingin melarikan diri dari hadapan Changmin sekarang juga. Kata – kata Changmin membuat tubuhnya melemas. Pujian Changmin terasa sungguh mengacaukan kerja otaknya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin mengendalikan kerja sistem tubuhnya. Astaga! Bahkan sepertinya dia butuh pertolongan!

"Kyu, kenapa diam saja? Apa ad-"

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kata – kata Changmin terputus ketika seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun. Changmin dan Kyuhyun serempak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kyuhyun mendapati Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berlari ke arahnya. Ah! Kyuhyun bahkan melupakan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kami mengganggu kalian?"Tanya Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum menggoda dan melihat ke arah tangan Changmin yang masih memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Changmin yang sadar dengan maksud Eunhyuk segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak!"jawab Changmin dan tersenyum ramah seolah semuanya wajar – wajar saja. Sedangkan bagi Kyuhyun, mereka berdua datang di saat yang tepat. Setelah ini dia akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Temanmu, Kyu?"Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih diam. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Changmin dan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mengenalkan kami padanya, Kyu?"Tanya Eunhyuk lagi sambil berbisik ke telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melotot mendengar permintaan Eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar dia memasang wajah juteknya. Kyuhyun seperti merasa tidak rela. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tergelak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin menekukkan wajahnya. Tapi, akhirnya dia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Changmin dan memenuhi permintaan Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, perkenalkan ini Lee Hyuk Jae,,,"

"Annyeong…Lee Hyuk Jae imnida, aku biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk,"Eunhyuk segera memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Dan ini Kim Ryeowook,"

"Annyeong…Kim Ryeowook imnida, hyung bisa memanggilku Ryeowook,.."sama dengan yang dilakukan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook juga segera memperkenalkan dirinya.

Changmin tersenyum kemudian agak menundukkan kepalanya, "Shim Changmin imnida,"

Kyuhyun mendengus dan memutar iris _caramel_nya jengah. "Ayo pulang! Urusanku sudah selesai!"ajak Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling memandang aneh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, Hyung! Kami pamit dulu, ne? Sampai jumpa lagi…"pamit Ryeowook kemudian kembali membungkukkan badannya yang kemudian diikuti Eunhyuk. Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Changmin masih melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat berjalan cepat, sepertinya agak marah. Changmin menyeringai, ketika sebuah ide melintas dalam otaknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Tunggu sebentar!" Changmin kembali memanggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar Changmin memanggilnya dengan lengkap begitu, seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan telah mendapati Changmin berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Boleh aku pinjam _handphone_mu sebentar?"

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung."Untuk apa?"

"Sudah pinjam saja…"

Meskipun tidak mengerti, Kyuhyun tetap menuruti permintaan Changmin. Dia mengeluarkan _handphone_nya dan memberikannya pada Changmin. Changmin segera menerima _handphone _Kyuhyun dan terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

"Gomawo.."Changmin segera mengembalikan _handphone _Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah menyimpan kontakku di _handphone_mu, dan aku juga sudah mempunyai kontakmu. Jadi, kapan – kapan kalau ada yang mengajakmu kencan, kau akan segera tau kalau itu aku. _Okay_! Sampai jumpa Kyuhyunie…"

Setelah mengatakan demikian, Changmin segera berpamitan dan berlari menuju supir pribadinya yang pasti telah menunggunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia kembali tertegun. Kembali tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun!

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih mematung, kemudian menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan, "Kyu, kau baik – baik saja?"

TBC^^

**KOTAK CURCOL AUTHOR**

Di sini saya ingin menanggapi beberapa review yang masuk. Saya mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu. Jadi, saya menanggapi secara keseluruhan saja, ne?^^

Ada beberapa review yang menyatakan sungguh senang karena ada fanfic ChangKyu berchapter dengan MPreg. Hehehe, ini berarti kita sama. Saya sangat suka dengan MPreg, meskipun belum berpengalaman sebenarnya menulis MPreg. Tapi, buat reader apa, sih yang gak?#sok banget^^v

Ini curcol saya sebagai reader FF ChangKyu dulu, ne. Jujur, FF ChangKyu yang saya buat ini alasannya sebagai penghilang dahaga akan FF ChangKyu yang makin langka di FFN. Apalagi sekarang yang mempairingkan Changmin dengan Kyuhyun, masing2 dengan namja lain makin buanyak. Okay! Saya mengaku, saya adalah ChangKyu/MinKyu Shipper. Jadi, mohon maaf…. Wajar jika saya tidak rela mereka di_couple_kan dengan orang lain.

Satu lagi curhat saya. JUJUR LAGI. SAYA JUGA SANGAT KECEWA dengan beberapa FF ChangKyu berchapter yang sudah sangat lama tidak segera diupdate. Padahal banyak FF ChangKyu yang sangat bagus, lebih bagus dari FF abal saya, tapi _stuck _ begitu saja. Tidak ada kepastian kapan update. Yang makin membuat saya kecewa, setelah beberapa pengusutan, si author bahkan ada yang sudah berubah haluan menshipper-kan Changmin atau Kyuhyun dengan orang lain. Itu semakin memutus harapan saya tentang keberlanjutan FF ChangKyu yang si author buat. Curcol ini sekaligus menanggapi review salah satu reader. Ternyata apa yang kita rasakan sama, ne… doakan saja saya tidak sperti itu, ekekeke…

Sekarang curcol sebagai author^^v

Saya tidak akan pernah memaksa yang membaca untuk memberi review. Silahkan melakukan yang kalian sukai. Sebagaimana saya juga melakukan apa yang saya sukai. Saya juga sebagai seorang reader. Jadi, saya juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya di posisi reader. Kadang cuma ingin baca. Kadang juga merasa perlu review. Saya juga tidak keberatan dengan _silent reader. _Semua saya kembalikan kepada kalian. Karena saya menulis bukan untuk minta belas kasihan di review, tapi karena saya memang suka menulis. Merasa sayang saja kalau ada ide tapi tidak segera ditindak lanjuti. Satu hal lagi, saya juga merasa perlu berbagi hiburan terhadap teman – teman sesama ChangKyu/MinKyu Shipper. Mari kita tebarkan virus ChangKyu/MinKyu! Jadi teman – teman santai saja…^^ tidak perlu tekanan membaca fanfic saya

Ah… dan tetap saya ucapkan terima kasih yang telah berkenan mereview #deepbow

**zumkyu28****, ****DBSJYJ****,****, ****Kim Eun Seob****, ****BoemWonkyu'98****, ****KimRyeona19****, ****mita changmin****, ****Blackyuline****, 0704minnie, ****FiWonKyu0201****, ****, ****saltybear****, ****Augesteca****, ****, ****viichan**** , ****Rusuh, ****1013, ****Maknaelovers****, ****someone, ****vip**** , ****ChoiKyuHwa731, ****xoxoxo, ****akulah****, ****aiiukiu, ****riekyumidwife****, ****Guest****, ****lunkyu**

see you…


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Shim ChangMin dan Cho KyuHyun

(ChangKyu)

Genre : Yaoi, MPreg, romance, angst, humor(gagal)

Rating : M

Author : Mutiara Cassie

Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S),ngebosenin dan…YAOI! So, yang gak suka harap jauh – jauh! Satu lagi, Alur cukup lambat^^

.

Halo….readerdul….

Sebelumnya, saya ingin minta maaf karena keterlambatan update. Tugas kuliah sedang menggila. Saya akhirnya tak berkutik. Untunglah masih bisa curi – curi kesempatan ^^v

Maaf….#_deepbow_

Mohon maaf juga, jika ceritanya jadi membosankan. Meskipun inspirasinya dari dorama Say No Haha, tapi jalan cerita tidak persis seperti cerita aslinya. Beberapa _scene _ memang ada yang saya ambil dari dorama tersebut. Tapi, banyak _scene _yang juga saya buat sendiri.

Di chapter ini mulai saya perlihatkan penyebab konflik ChangKyu ke depan. Chapter depan akan mulai menuju klimaks. Hehehe…

Oke! Selamat membaca!

_._

_._

Chapter 3

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Mata _orbs _Changmin sibuk memperhatikan jalanan utama kota Seoul yang begitu padat dari balik kaca yang menjadi dinding penghalang restoran tempatnya sekarang berada. Matanya sesekali bergerak mengikuti pergerakan kendaraan yang lewat atau para pejalan kaki yang nampak terburu – buru mengejar sesuatu. Mungkin deadline tugas kantor, janji dengan seseorang, atau entah apalah itu.

Changmin menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman miris. Setidaknya kesibukan aktivitas para pengguna jalan itu mengesankan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang lebih penting. Daripada dirinya yang hanya berdiam diri di dalam restoran ini hampir 2 jam. Ya… 2 jam tanpa melakukan hal yang harusnya dilakukan di restoran. Tanpa memesan makanan. Dia hanya memesan _orange juice_ sebagai formalitas.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _smartphone_nya. Mengecek jika mungkin ada _message_ masuk atau mungkin telepon. Tapi ternyata nihil. Sekali lagi, Changmin tersenyum miris. Selalu begini. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya, _Appa_ dan _Umma_nya tidak menepati janji. Hanya untuk menyempatkan waktu makan siang bersama dengan anak laki satu – satunya, mereka tidak bisa. Bahkan hal ini, juga tidak setiap hari. Tidak setiap minggu malah.

Changmin hanya ingin, dia dan keluarganya tampak normal seperti keluarga seharusnya. Berkumpul untuk makan bersama, atau sesekali pergi ke suatu tempat bersama. Berbagi kasih sayang dan kehangatan keluarga. Tetapi, kenyataannya semua itu hanya beberapa keinginan tanpa realisasi. Itu baru beberapa keinginan yang Changmin bayangkan. Belum keinginan – keinginan yang lain, yang tidak berani dia bayangkan. Karena realitanya memang tidak akan pernah terwujud. Atau mungkin terwujud? Tapi entah kapan.

Keluarganya memang terlalu luar biasa untuk ukuran keluarga bukan dari keturunan kerajaan atau bangsawan Korea Selatan. Bukan darah biru, tapi begitu disegani. Keluarga Shim menguasai sebagian besar sektor perekonomian Korea. Mempunyai kendali yang signifikan dalam perpolitikan Korea Selatan. Dipastikan keluarga Shim mempunyai andil besar dalam mendukung pemerintahan. Belum Shim _Foundation_ sebagai yayasan swasta yang eksis dalam berbagai kegiatan sosial, pendidikan dan kebudayaan. Semua alasan tersebut lebih dari cukup untuk membuat setiap anggota keluarga Shim sibuk. Termasuk Changmin yang bahkan belum bisa dikatakan dewasa secara hukum Korea Selatan. Hal itu juga yang menyebabkan orang tua Changmin belum sanggup peka terhadap perasaan anaknya.

Kekosongan, kesepian, kekakuan, dan kemonotonan ini yang sangat menjenuhkan.

Masih sambil melihat _smartphone_nya, Changmin mengambil _orange juice_ yang bahkan belum berkurang banyak isinya. Meneguk perlahan, ketika akhirnya _smartphone _dalam genggamannya bergetar, menandakan sebuah _message _baru diterima. Changmin segera mengecek isinya. _Message _dari _Appa_nya dan Changmin tidak terlalu banyak berharap. Isinya adalah pembatalan janji seperti biasa dilengkapi dengan alasan logis. Wajah Changmin tampak datar. Tidak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi.

Selang beberapa saat, _smartphone_nya kembali bergetar. Changmin sudah bisa menebak pengirimnya. _Message _dari _Umma_nya yang mempunyai isi sama dengan sang _Appa._ Tanpa menanggapi lebih lanjut, Changmin segera membalas kedua _message_ dari orang tuanya. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik – baik saja dan tidak mempermasalahkan pembatalan janji makan siang bersama. Terlalu biasa.

Setelah memastikan kedua _message_nya telah terkirim, Changmin memasukkan _smartphone_nya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya. Setelah jadwal makan siang bersama kedua orang tuanya yang gagal, dia harus kembali melaksanakan beberapa jadwal di salah satu lembaga sosial milik Shim _Foundation_.

Menghembuskan nafas sejenak, Changmin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jalanan yang masih padat. Masyarakat Kota Seoul masih betah memadati _space _di jalanan tersebut. Ketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke suatu toko besar, matanya menangkap _siluet _tubuh seseorang. Seorang _namja _dengan seragam SMP. Changmin pun melongokkan kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa _namja_ tersebut. Merasa tebakannya benar, Changmin segera beranjak dari meja yang ditempatinya dengan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang tunai.

Sambil menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau, Changmin masih setia memperhatikan _namja _di depan toko yang sekarang menjadi tujuannya. Matanya menelisik lebih jauh ke dalam toko - yang ternyata diketahui sebagai toko peralatan musik- objek menarik apa yang membuat _namja_ tersebut terlihat serius menatap ke dalam toko.

Changmin segera meyeberang ketika lampu hijau menyala dan segera berjalan cepat menghampiri _namja_ di depan toko peralatan musik. Tampaknya si _namja _terlalu serius hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Changmin yang sekarang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Padahal jelas dinding kaca di depannya memantulkan tubuh Changmin. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Changmin untuk melihat ke dalam toko tersebut. Changmin segera tersenyum ketika mengetahui benda yang tampak diminati si _namja._

Karena tidak tahan, dengan kediaman mereka berdua. Apalagi _namja_ tersebut juga tidak segera menyadari kehadirannya, sifat _evil _ Changmin segera mengambil tindakan. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan wajah _namja _tersebut.

"Serius sekali, Kyunnie…."bisik Changmin tepat di samping telinga _namja _tersebut dengan suara beratnya. Deru nafas Changmin menerpa leher jenjang _namja _tersebut dan _tanpa_ disadari membuatnya bergidik. _Namja_ tersebut –Cho Kyuhyun- segera menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

DEG!

Tanpa bisa terkontrol, jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tidak karuan ketika mendapati wajah tampan Changmin tepat ada di depan wajahnya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, sehingga jika Changmin atau dirinya bergerak sedikit saja, dipastikan bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Hai!" sapa Changmin tetap dengan _deep husky voice_nya sambil menarik salah satu bibirnya membentuk senyuman simpel. Tetapi, tampak seperti seringaian karena merasa berhasil menggoda Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyuhyun menampar dirinya sendiri di alam bawah sadarnya mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya. Kyuhyun pun membalas senyuman Changmin, kemudian…

"Aarrrggghhh!" Changmin berteriak kesakitan sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya yang diinjak Kyuhyun. Dengan sengaja, Kyuhyun menginjak kaki Changmin untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan keadaan Changmin sekarang.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa kau tiba – tiba menginjak kakiku?" Tanya Changmin tidak terima dengan perbuatan jahil Kyuhyun. Changmin sesekali mengernyit kesakitan. Tenaga yang dipakai Kyuhyun tidak main – main ternyata.

"Huh! Rasakan!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, Kyuhyun malah mengejek Changmin dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Kyuhyun pun segera beranjak dari depan toko peralatan musik tersebut, meninggalkan Changmin yang masih kesakitan akibat perbuatannya.

Merasa diacuhkan, Changmin segera mengejar Kyuhyun dengan kaki yang belum bisa menapak dengan benar.

"Hei! Mau ke mana?"Tanya Changmin sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki Kyuhyun. Tentu saja kaki panjangnya dengan mudah menyesuaikan.

"Ke mana? Tentu saja pulang!"

Changmin kembali menyeringai. Changmin segera memegang tangan Kyuhyun."Berarti kau _free_, kan?"

"Maksudmu?"Tanya Kyuhyun balik dan menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap Changmin.

Changmin hanya menjawab dengan _killer smile_nya yang lagi – lagi membuat Kyuhyun terpesona. Karena sepertinya tidak ada penolakan dari Kyuhyun, Changmin pun segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih tampak memproses perlakuan Changmin.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

"Indah sekali…."seru Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar – binar menatap tanpa lepas pemandangan di depannya. Bibir _plum_nya tampak membulat dan rona merah menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. Sangat manis dan _cute_.

Changmin ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Eum! Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak suka melihat pemandangan seindah ini, _hyung…"_jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pandangannya.

Kyuhyun tampak benar – benar jatuh hati dengan tempat yang ditunjukkan Changmin padanya. Di sini, ditempatnya sekarang, terhampar luas padang rumput yang ditumbuhi berbagai bunga. Padang rumput di sini dikelilingi pohon – pohon besar, yang membuat teduh daerah sekitarnya. Sehingga juga mengesankan daerah ini tertutup dari kebanyakan orang. Padang rumputnya juga terletak lebih tinggi, sehingga _sunrise_ dan _sunset_ dipastikan akan kelihatan sangat jelas dan indah. Apalagi sekarang waktu memasuki sore. Semburat – semburat _orange_ telah banyak mendominasi langit, membuat kanvas langit semakin mempesona.

Tempat yang jauh dari bising dan polusi transportasi ini, menguatkan kenyamanan yang disuguhkan. Udara terasa menyejukkan dan bersih. Langit tampak cerah di sini. Dipastikan jika malam hari datang, bintang – bintang dengan berbagai rasi julukannya akan sanagt mudah ditemukan.

Mata _caramel _Kyuhyun tampak bergerak mengikuti pergerakan burung – burung yang melintasi area pohon satu ke pohon lainnya. Kyuhyun mengikuti instingnya, mulai bergerak untuk meresapi apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sesekali mendongak melihat langit dan kawanan burung, atau menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti tidak ingin melewatkan setiap jengkal keindahan di padang rumput ini. Sedangkan Changmin, tanpa banyak bicara hanya mengikuti pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana _hyung _bisa tau ada tempat seindah ini di Seoul?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membalik tubuhnya menghadap Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum jahil, "Kalau aku tidak mau memberitaumu bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Lagi – lagi Changmin bertindak menyebalkan!

"Ish! Terserahmu, lah, _hyung_!"kata Kyuhyun ketus dan membuang mukanya jengah.

Changmin menahan tawanya yang serasa ingin meledak. Dia tidak ingin semakin merusak _mood _Kyuhyun dengan tawanya.

"Yang menemukan tempat ini adikku, lima tahun lalu…"jawab Changmin akhirnya. Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya melihat sekawanan burung mengeluarkan bunyi kepakkan sayap yang cukup berisik.

Kyuhyun segera melihat Changmin, ketika telinganya mendengar nada lirih dari ucapan terakhir Changmin. Tatapan mata jernih Changmin berubah sendu. Raut wajah tampan Changmin yang biasanya cerah dan penuh senyuman itu tampak tertutup kabut. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasakan perubahan ekspresi Changmin ikut mempengaruhi suasana hatinya.

"Adik? _Hyung _punya adik?"Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mengubah suasana 'senyap' disekitar mereka.

"Ne, dia seumur denganmu sekarang, - "jawab Changmin jeda sejenak.

" – jika dia masih di dunia ini,…"

Kyuhyun tercekat dengan jawaban Changmin, "Maksud, _hyung –_" Kyuhyun mencoba memastikan tetapi tidak berani melanjutkan dugaannya. Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kyuhyun kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Merasa terkejut dengan berbagai _surprise_ dari changmin hari ini.

"Kami adalah saudara yang sangat kompak. Selalu bermain bersama. Saling melengkapi. Saling bergantung. Mungkin usia yang terpaut tidak begitu jauh dan perasaan senasib sepenanggungan. Suatu hari dia mengajakku ke tempat ini. Melihat ekspresimu saat pertama datang ke sini, mengingatkan aku dengan diriku sendiri saat itu. Pertanyaan yang sama juga pernah aku tanyakan padanya tentang bagaimana dia tau tempat ini. Tapi, dia tak pernah mau menjawabnya…"

Kyuhyun mencoba meresapi apa yang dikatakan Changmin padanya. Meskipun agak aneh karena Changmin begitu terbuka padanya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang merasa bahagia, karena Changmin seperti benar – benar mempercayainya.

"Kami sering melarikan diri dari rumah, jika sedang benar – benar jenuh dengan rutinitas harian kami yang memuakkan. Kami pergi ke tempat ini. Berimajinasi. Membangun mimpi – mimpi besar. Mengkhayalkan banyak hal yang ingin kami rasakan. Coba kau lihat di pohon itu, Kyu!. Ada rumah pohon yang kami bangun sebagai tempat singgah kami…." Changmin menunjuk salah satu pohon yang letaknya agak tersembunyi. Kyuhyun pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Changmin.

"Kau mau ke sana?"Tanya Changmin menawarkan. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, Changmin telah menarik tangannya menuju rumah pohon tersebut.

Setelah sampai tepat di depan rumah pohon tersebut, Changmin segera menaiki tangga yang telah dipaku erat di batang pohon.

"Ayo naik!"ajak Changmin seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menaiki tangga rumah pohon tersebut.

Changmin segera menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah pohon. Mereka duduk berhadapan di tengah ruangan. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam rumah pohon Changmin.

Kesan pertama yang ditangkap Kyuhyun adalah rumah pohon ini bersih dan rapi. Tidak banyak barang. Hanya ada selembar _futon_.

"Meskipun adikku sudah tidak di sini, aku tetap sering kemari. Untuk mencari ketenangan dan juga ketika ingin sendiri,"

Kyuhyun belum sanggup berkomentar. Yang dia tau sekarang adalah dia harus mampu menunjukkan kepeduliannya dengan mendengarkan cerita Changmin. Kyuhyun masih menatap wajah sendu Changmin. Merasa bersalah karena menganggap dialah yang menyebabkan Changmin seperti itu.

"_Jeongmal mianhe, hyung…_ Aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu dengan adikmu.." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun yang menunduk. Changmin segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dan tersenyum. Dia segera merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya terulur meraih tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih mungil darinya. Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat seolah ingin meluapkan emosi yang dirasakannya.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan tindakan Changmin. Tubuhnya serasa melemas dan tak mampu bergerak. Detak jantungnya terasa melompat – lompat dengan heboh. Pergerakan Changmin yang semakin melesakkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahunya, membuat dirinya gugup tidak karuan. Deru nafas hangat Changmin menerpa lehernya lembut. Wajahnya terasa memanas. Kyuhyun ingin segera lepas dari kondisi ini, tapi dia serasa tak mampu bergerak.

"_H-hy-hyung…."_panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu…"bisik Changmin memejamkan matanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Changmin kemudian menghirup dalam – dalam wangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang baginya sangat menenangkan.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar kata – kata Changmin. Serasa ada kembang api yang meledak dalam hatinya. Sungguh! Dia merasa sangat bahagia! Tapi, dia tak tau kenapa perasaannya bisa sebahagia ini? Kata – kata Changmin membuatnya merasa sungguh berharga. Tapi, apakah hanya karena itu? Kyuhyun belum bisa menemukan jawaban dari hatinya.

Karena tidak ingin membuat kepalanya pusing dengan segala dugaan ada dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun memilih mengabaikannya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah dirinya dapat berguna untuk Changmin. Setelah memantapkan dirinya, Kyuhyun gantian mengulurkan kedua tangannya mendekap punggung Changmin dan sesekali mengusapnya.

Changmin membuka matanya, ketika menyadari apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum bahagia dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman ini, yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Perasaan yang membuatnya tenang, yang belum pernah diberikan siapapun padanya. Perasaan ini sungguh membuat Changmin merasa hidupnya lebih ada artinya.

'_Kyuhyunnie….. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jauh dariku.'_

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak terus tersenyum semenjak keluar dari kelasnya. Bola matanya masih terus bergerak membaca beberapa _message_ yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti memasuki _inbok_ _handphone_nya.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling memandang dan melemparkan tatapan aneh. Pasalnya sejak memasuki detik – detik terakhir pelajaran sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi, ekspresi Kyuhyun tidak berubah sampai sekarang. Hal yang aneh mengingat Kyuhyun lebih sering menjaga sikap. Meskipun tak jarang juga tebar pesona.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sudah dapat memperkirakan kenapa dan siapa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun jadi se-sumringah ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _namja_ jangkung bernama Shim Changmin. Entah disadari Kyuhyun atau tidak, bagi Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun itu sudah terkena sindrom _falling in love_. Tetapi, jika mereka mengungkapkan hal ini, Kyuhyun pasti mengelak. Mereka tidak lupa, bahwa sahabatnya _innocent _masalah perasaan. Mereka ingin tau, sejauh mana nanti Kyuhyun bertahan dengan ketidaksadarannya. Juga, mereka ingin tau bagaimana seorang Changmin bisa membuat Kyuhyun terpesona dan tidak berkutik.

Eunhyuk menyenggol lengan Ryeowook dengan sikunya, berharap sahabatnya punya cara terbaik mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk memperhatikan jalan. Koridor sekolah benar – benar sedang penuh dengan para siswa yang berhamburan dari ruang kelas untuk pulang. Jika tidak memperhatikan jalan di sekelilingmu dan sampai melakukan insiden semacam tabrakan dipastikan akan timbul masalah.

Ryeowook yang mengerti maksud Eunhyuk segera mengambil tindakan.

"Eh? Changmin _hyung_!"seru Ryeowook tiba – tiba.

Mendengar nama Changmin disebutkan, kepala Kyuhyun segera sibuk melongok ke segala arah mencari keberadaan Changmin. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa terkekeh menahan tawa mereka yang siap meledak karena berhasil mengerjai Kyuhyun.

Mendengar kedua sahabatnya yang terkekeh geli, Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Otak Kyuhyun berpikir cepat dan segera sadar bahwa dia hanya dikerjai oleh kedua sahabatnya. Kyuhyun membentuk pout pada bibirnya dan melempar _deathglare_ pada kedua sahabatnya yang masih tersenyum – senyum tanpa dosa. Hanya karena nama Changmin, dia berhasil dikerjai!

"O-ow… santai, Kyu! kami juga tidak akan melakukannya tanpa alasan!"kata Eunhyuk cepat sebelum aura evil Kyuhyun keluar. Ryeowook segera menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung mendengar pembelaan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau tau? Ini waktu pulang sekolah. Lihat! Koridor sangat penuh dan kau dengan santainya berjalan tanpa melihat sekelilingmu sambil senyum – senyum sendiri pula!" kata Eunhyuk menjelaskan sambil menunjuk – nunjuk koridor sekolah mereka.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. "Masa bodoh!" Setelahnya dia kembali melihat _handphone_nya dan sibuk membaca _message _ yang masuk.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook melongo dengan kecuekan Kyuhyun. Mereka serasa ingin menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun. Astaga! Jawaban macam apa itu?

"_Aigoo_…. Aku tak menyangka seorang Shim Changmin benar – benar bisa mengalihkan dunia Kyuhyun!"kata Eunhyuk dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sengaja menggoda Kyuhyun.

Mendengar kata – kata yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk, tubuh Kyuhyun seketika membeku di tempat. Kyuhyun ingin membalas perkataan Eunhyuk, tapi lidahnya kelu. Bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan bola matanya saja Kyuhyun merasa tak sanggup. Perkataan Eunhyuk sepertinya benar – benar mengena pada dirinya.

Mengetahui Kyuhyun tak berkutik, sekali lagi Eunhyuk tertawa geli. Tapi, sekarang hanya dia yang sibuk tertawa, sedangkan Ryeowook tak terdengar suaranya. Eunhyuk segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ryeowook. Dia dapat melihat Ryeowook juga melakukan tindakan yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Diam tak berkutik dengan mata yang lurus melihat sesuatu yang tampak menarik.

'_Aigoo…. Apa lagi?'_ Eunhyuk menggumam dalam hati dan segera mengalihkan matanya pada obyek yang serius dilihat Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya jengah. _'Hah…. Sama saja!' _Eunhyuk mengeluh dalam hati begitu mengetahui obyek pandang Ryeowook.

"Omona! Dia menuju ke sini!"seru Ryeowook tanpa sadar dan langsung gugup seketika. Sedangkan Euhyuk hanya menghela nafas maklum. Kyuhyun? Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Tampak seorang _namja_ berjalan semakin mendekat menuju ke arah mereka bertiga. Begitu sampai di hadapan mereka bertiga, si _namja_ segera melemparkan senyuman ramah yang membuat Ryeowook merona hebat dan salah tingkah.

_Namja _itu adalah Kim Jong-woon atau lebih popular dipanggil Yesung. Salah satu _namja _popular di _CassiElf JHS _selain Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun popular karena prestasi akademik, Yesung popular karena bakatnya di bidang tarik suara. Yesung satu tingkat dengan Kyuhyun dan kedua sahabatnya. Sama – sama di _grade _sembilan. Hanya saja mereka beda kelas

"Hai!"sapa Yesung ramah_._

"H-Hai!"balas Ryeowook cepat. Hanya Ryeowook yang membalas. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum seadanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun ternyata telah kembali sibuk dengan _handphone_nya.

Yesung segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun, mengetahui tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Kyuhyun."_Annyeong_, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Meskipun Yesung telah memberikan sapaan khusus padanya, Kyuhyun tampak cuek seolah tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menyapanya. Hal ini membuat raut wajah Ryeowook berubah keruh. Eunhyuk yang sadar situasi segera menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun berkali – kali.

"Aish….! Lee Hyuk Jae! Ada apa, sih?!"protes Kyuhyun sambil memberikan _deathglare_ pada Eunhyuk yang juga melotot padanya. Eunhyuk segera memberikan kode lewat lirikan matanya dan menunjuk dengan mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Yesung. Kyuhyun mengalihkan mata _caramel_nya ke arah yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk.

"_Annyeong, _Kyuhyun-ah…"sapa Yesung sekali lagi sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang bagi Ryeowook terlihat berlebihan hanya untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong,"_balas Kyuhyun seadanya, tampak tidak berminat. Meskipun begitu, Yesung tetap memasang senyumnya, yang semakin membuat Ryeowook jengah. Bukankah Yesung tau kalau Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya, kenapa Yesung bisa tetap terlihat _easy going _begitu? Hal ini membuat tidak hanya wajah Ryeowook keruh, tapi juga hatinya.

"Oh, iya! Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu. Boleh?"tanya Yesung mulai mengungkapkan tujuannya. Ryeowook tampak melebarkan kedua matanya kaget mendengar pertanyaan Yesung untuk Kyuhyun. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Ingin mengetahui jawaban apa yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Bicara, ya – bicara saja!"sahut Kyuhyun sambil kembali melihat _handphone_nya.

"Err… Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu saja. Berdua."

Kyuhyun sontak melihat Yesung, ketika mendengar permintaan Yesung yang terkesan memaksa."Penting sekali?"

Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan anggukan mantap. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. Ryeowook tentu saja terperangah dengan permintaan Yesung. Apa maksud Yesung? Dia ingin berkata tidak dan mencegah Kyuhyun menyetujui permintaan Yesung. Tetapi, tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sekali lagi, "Apa tidak bisa di sini saja?"

Yesung tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya dia keberatan dengan permintaan Yesung. Dia paling tidak suka berdekatan dengan orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya dengan akrab. Selain itu, dia juga begitu menjaga gengsinya di sekolah. Kalau sampai ada _namja _terlihat berdua dengannya, bisa – bisa muncul _gossip_ tentang dirinya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkannya. Tapi, sekarang Kyuhyun ingin segera menyelesaikan urusan Yesung padanya. Setelah itu, dia bisa kembali fokus pada _handphone_nya.

"Baiklah. Mau bicara di mana?"

Yesung tampak tersenyum senang. "Hanya sebentar sebenarnya. Mungkin agak menjauh dari sini,"

Tidak hanya Ryeowook yang kaget dengan kata – kata Yesung, Eunhyuk juga demikian. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, tapi juga tidak memprotes. Dia segera mengikuti Yesung yang telah lebih dahulu berjalan.

"Apa maksudnya tadi? Kata – katanya seolah menganggap kita pengganggu saja!"seru Eunhyuk tanpa berpikir. Kata – kata Eunhyuk membuat hati Ryeowook mencelos. Merasa kesal dan tidak rela Yesung berlalu dengan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook segera meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Dia agak berlari. Ryeowook benar – benar merasa cemburu.

Eunhyuk segera memutar kepalanya ke arah Ryeowook yang tiba – tiba pergi tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Belum sempat mencegah, karena Ryeowook berlalu dengan tiba – tiba. Eunhyuk hnya bisa kembali menghela nafasnya, karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Menyusul Ryeowook atau menunggu Kyuhyun selesai bicara dengan Yesung?

'_Semoga tidak ada terjadi perang dingin' _Eunhyuk berharap – harap cemas dalam hati.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

"_Okay,_ ada apa?"tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_.

"Mm… Aku hanya ingin tanya, besok akhir pekan apakah kau luang?"jawab Yesung cepat. Dia tampak agak gugup dan harap – harap cemas menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak menarik salah satu alisnya ke atas. Tidak menyangka mengenai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yesung. Dia mengira Yesung ingin bertanya mengenai hal – hal akademik atau berkaitan dengan pelajaran.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya membuat Yesung gemas dengan ke_innocentn_an Kyuhyun.

"Ehem! Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi berdua."

"Pergi untuk apa?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi tetap tak mengerti. Yesung serasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Tapi, inilah sisi yang disukai Yesung dari Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin kita bisa _refreshing_ dengan pergi ke taman bermain, nonton _film, _atau apalah yang pasti bersenang – senang!"

Kyuhyun kembali berpikir. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Tapi, akhir pekan ini…

'_Ah! Bukankah tadi Changmin hyung juga mengajakku pergi besok akhir pekan!'_ Kyuhyun tampak teringat dengan _message _dari Changmin tadi saat pelajaran hampir berakhir. Karena terlalu bersemangat, tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Kyuhyun langsung menyanggupi ajakan Changmin. Setelah itu berakhir dengan dirinya dan Changmin yang saling berbalas _message_.

"_Jeongmal mianhe, _Yesung-ah… Aku sudah ada acara besok akhir pekan. _Mian…"_ jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah ada acara? Dengan siapa?"tanya Yesung tampak tak rela ajakannya ditolak.

Kyuhyun kembali diam. Dia bingung menjawa pertanyaan Yesung, karena dia sendiri belum tau Changmin bagi dirinya itu apa? Teman?

"Kyu?"panggil Yesung tidak sabar dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Itu – dengan…dengan – keluargaku! Ya! Keluargaku! Lebih tepatnya _Noona_ku!" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih berbohong. _'Kenapa aku harus bohong?_'

"Oh…."Yesung tampak lega dengan Kyuhyun. Dia kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Mian_, mengganggu waktumu dan semoga akhir pekanmu menyenangkan,"

"Sama – sama,"

"Oh, ya… Apa mungkin kau mau sekalian pulang bersama denganku?" tawar Yesung tampak tidak menyerah.

"Tidak perlu. Aku pulang dengan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saja," Kyuhyun menolak kembali. Yesung tampak tersenyum kecut mendapati tawarannya ditolak sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Kyuhyun-ah. _Annyeong_!" Yesung segera beranjak sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong…"

Setelah Yesung berlalu, Kyuhyun segera kembali ke tempat kedua sahabatnya berada. Dia menautkan alisnya ketika mendapati hanya ada Eunhyuk.

"Kemana Wook-ie?"

"Oh, kau sudah kembali ternyata. Wook-ie ingin pulang dulu. Ada yang harus dikerjakan di rumah katanya," jawab Eunhyuk berbohong. Jawaban ini tentu saja telah disiapkannya sebelum Kyuhyun kembali. Sementara ini, Eunhyuk hanya ingin tidak timbul masalah. Apalagi mengingat Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang peka untuk masalah cinta. Mungkin dia bisa menjelaskan ke Kyuhyun lain kali.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya maklum. Dia segera mengajak Eunhyuk pulang. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ketika _handphone_nya kembali bergetar menandakan ada _message _masuk. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun mengecek pengirimnya. Wajahnya tampak kembali cerah mendapati siapa yang mengirim dan apa isi _message _yang dikirim. Ternyata _picture message _yang seketika membuat wajah Kyuhyun merona hebat. Benar – benar seperti tomat matang.

_From :_ Changmin _hyung_

_To : _Kyuhyunnie

_Pesan terakhir untuk sore ini. Jangan khawatir, nanti malam aku pasti akan merayumu lagi. Hahaha_

Tampak di _picture message _yang dikirimkan Changmin ada foto bunga _Carnation _putih. Di bawah bunga tersebut ada sebaris kalimat yang berbunyi "_Bagiku kau seperti bunga Carnation putih. Kau tau artinya Kyuhyunnie? Artinya adalah __sosok yang cantik, manis dan lugu^^_

TBC

Untuk semua yang telah berkenan membaca karya tidak jelas ini,

Terima kasih….^^


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : Shim ChangMin dan Cho KyuHyun

(ChangKyu)

Genre : Yaoi, MPreg, romance, angst, humor(gagal)

Rating : M

Author : Mutiara Cassie

Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S),ngebosenin dan…YAOI! So, yang gak suka harap jauh – jauh! Satu lagi, Alur cukup lambat^^

.

Sebelumnya, saya meminta maaf…-deep bow-

Atas update chapter 4 yang lama. Sebenarnya waktu luang banyak, plot udah kebentuk. Tapi, merangkainya menjadi cerita dan merangkainya ke dalam bentuk kata2. Astaga! Stuck! Maaf kalo ceritanya jadi membosankan –banget-. =,=

Ini saya mempersembahkan sebagian besar ChangKyu moment, semoga dapat mengenyangkan #ditabok .

Selamat membaca^^

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di musim panas ini, tidak banyak kesibukan yang dijalani keluarga Cho. Pagi ini seperti biasa, mereka akan melakukan kebiasaan sarapan pagi. Semua anggota keluarga telah ada di ruang makan, kecuali satu orang, yaitu si bungsu Cho. Tidak biasanya. Mengingat Kyuhyun adalah anak yang bersemangat untuk melakukan ritual kebersamaan keluarga. Termasuk sarapan pagi, meskipun hari libur sekalipun.

"Apa Kyuhyun belum bangun, ya?" Leeteuk bergumam sendiri, sambil tangannya masih sibuk menaruh beberapa sajian sarapan pagi ke meja makan.

"Mungkin saja…"ternyata gumaman sang _Umma_ terdengar oleh Ahra.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak sulungnya, kemudian mendesah pelan, "Kalau begitu _Umma_ akan membangunkannya.."

"Biar aku saja, _Umma_!" kata Ahra tiba – tiba mencegah Leeteuk yang akan beranjak. Ahra melihat _Umma_nya masih sibuk dengan urusan meja makan, sehingga dia berinisiatif untuk turun tangan membangunkan _dongsaeng_nya.

Leeteuk tersenyum,"_Gomawo, _sayang…"

"_Ne, Umma_…"

Ahra segera menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang letaknya tepat ada di depan kamarnya. Dia segera mengetuk pintu agak keras, berjaga – jaga jika Kyuhyun ternyata memang belum bangun. Beberapa saat belum ada jawaban dari dalam. Ahra pun kembali mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Ahra mencoba memutar kenop pintu, dan ternyata pintu kamar Kyuhyun tidak di kunci. Ahra menautkan alisnya heran. Setaunya, Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang sangat menjaga _privasi_. Sehingga hampir tidak pernah, Ahra mendapati kamar _dongsaeng_nya itu tanpa dikunci dari dalam.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Ahra segera mendorong pintu kamar Kyuhyun pelan sembari kepalanya melongok ke dalam. Ketika pintu telah terbuka lebar,…

"_OMMONAAA….Cho Kyuhyun_!"teriak Ahra refleks begitu mendapati kondisi kamar dan posisi tidur Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang tidak karuan.

Lemari pakaian Kyuhyun terbuka lebar dengan sebagian besar isinya telah berpindah tempat. Berpindah tempat di sini maksudnya berserakan di lantai, karpet, dan beberapa di tempat tidur. Sedangkan si pemilik kamar, tidur dengan posisi kepala di tempat tidur dengan ditumpu tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun tampak memeluk beberapa potong pakaian. Kyuhyun bahkan masih memakai pakaiannya kemarin dan belum berganti piyama.

Ahra segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Ayo bangun!" kata Ahra berulang-ulang. Sesekali Ahra menggoyang bahu Kyuhyun agar si adik cepat bangun.

"Eungghh….."Kyuhyun menggumam pelan. Tampaknya usaha Ahra berhasil.

"Hei! Kau ingin tidur dengan posisi begini berapa lama lagi?"seru Ahra gemas, karena Kyuhyun tidak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Ishh….. _Noona_… Aku masih ngantuk…."rengek Kyuhyun sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"_Aigoo_…. Ini sudah siang! Mentang – mentang hari libur bukan berarti kau seenaknya!"

Kyuhyun refleks membuka matanya. Dia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan matanya sibuk mencari keberadaan jam dinding di kamarnya. Dia tentu tidak lupa, bahwa dia mempunyai janji akan pergi dengan Changmin nanti jam 10.

"Aish… Ini baru jam 7 lebih, Noona!"Kyuhyun berseru kesal. Dia pun menutup matanya kembali bersiap untuk tidur. Tetapi kedua tangan Ahra segera menangkap kedua tangan Kyuhyun untuk menghalangi keinginan si _dongsaeng._

"Eits! Enak saja tidur lagi! Ayo bangun! Kau harus menjelaskan padaku tentang kekacauan ini!"

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya. Dia mendapati Ahra menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Seketika Kyuhyun membeku di tempat. Apa yang harus dia jelaskan? Apa dia harus memberitau Ahra bahwa dia akan pergi dengan seseorang. Ini akan menjadi berita mengejutkan bagi Ahra tentu saja. Karena Kyuhyun sadar diri, bahwa dia memang tidak pernah pergi keluar dengan siapapun kecuali kedua sahabatnya, Eunhyuk dan Ryewook. Itupun terbilang jarang.

"Err… Bukan urusanmu, _Noona_! Keluar sana!" Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih mengelak dan mengusir Ahra dari kamarnya.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan memaksamu menjawab!"

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal. Kenapa _Noona_nya bawel sekali?

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab,aku akan membuat _Umma _yang memaksamu menjawab!" Ahra menambahkan ancaman untuk memaksa Kyuhyun. Ahra sangat tau, jika Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menolak apapun yang dikatakan _Umma _mereka.

Kyuhyun serasa ingin menjambak rambut sebahu Ahra. _Noona_nya memang sangat keras kepala!

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, _Noona_! _Arraseo_!" Kyuhyun menyerah. Sedangkan Ahra tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi… Aku akan pergi nanti jam 10," jawab Kyuhyun belum jelas. Tampak dia belum ikhlas untuk bercerita pada _Noona_nya.

"Ke mana? Olimpiade lagi? Tapi, tidak masuk akal kalau hanya untuk olimpiade kau seheboh ini mempersiapkan baju," tanya Ahra tapi akhirnya di jawab sendiri.

Kyuhyun belum menanggapi pertanyaan Ahra. Dia sibuk memikirkan alasan. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, Ahra menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

"Kencan, ya?" tanya Ahra sambil mencolek dagu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya,"Siapa bilang? Aku hanya pergi dengan Changmin _hyung_!" Kyuhyun segera membekap mulutnya. Tanpa sadar dia kelepasan menyebutkan nama Changmin!

"Nah, nah, nah! Siapa itu Changmin?"tanya Ahra semakin bersemangat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih membekap mulutnya. Ahra segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun, agar dia mau menjawab. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih bersikukuh mempertahankan tangannya. Dia takut keceplosan lagi.

"Oh… Rupanya kau lebih suka diancam, _ne_, Cho Kyuhyun?"Ahra lagi-lagi memperlihatkan seringainya.

'_Ya Tuhan… kenapa aku harus punya Noona seperti ini?'_ batin Kyuhyun miris.

"Changmin _hyung _itu…. Dia… Dia..."

"Siapa?" tanya Ahra tak sabar. Hanya menjelaskan satu nama saja Kyuhyun berbelit-belit.

"_Namjachingu_mu?"lanjut Ahra lagi menyimpulkan sendiri.

Blush!

Rona merah segera menjalar di wajah Kyuhyun. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat seolah menjawab dugaan Ahra.

"Bukan? Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu,_eoh_?" Ahra semakin bersemangat menggoda _dongsaeng_nya. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Hahaha, _arraseo_! Lama-lama aku kasihan padamu!"kata Ahra sambil menepuk-nepuk gemas kedua pipi _chubby _Kyuhyun. Dia tak tega juga menjahili dan menggoda _dongsaeng_nya lebih lama. Lihat saja wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat merah. Kyuhyun membentuk _pout_ pada bibirnya, karena merasa kesal tak berdaya digoda oleh _Noona_nya. Sedangkan Ahra tertawa puas melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Omong-omong apa kau butuh bantuan?"

"Maksud _Noona_?"

Ahra memutar bola matanya malas. Adiknya ini polos atau sok polos?

"Hei! Kau pikir aku tidak tau maksud dari kekacauan ini?"seru Ahra gemas sambil jarinya menyentil dahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap dahinya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. _Noona_nya ini selain menyebalkan juga suka sekali menganiaya fisik seperti ini.

"Pasti semalaman kau kebingungan memilih pakaian yang akan kau pakai, kan? Hingga semua pakaianmu berserakan begini dan kau ketiduran tanpa hasil! Benar, kan….?"

Kata – kata yang dilontarkan Ahra memang tepat sekali. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan cengiran malu-malu. Dia tidak bisa mengelak.

Lagi-lagi Ahra memutar bola matanya malas mendapati tingkah malu-malu sang adik, "_Okay_! Saatnya Cho Ahra beraksi!"

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Seorang namja dengan wajah manis tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali langkahnya dipercepat. Surai ikal _almond_nya tampak bergoyang mengikuti gerak langkahnya.

'_Ahra Noona benar-benar menyebalkan!'_ Kyuhyun –namja manis tersebut- menggerutu dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memang baru berangkat dari rumahnya tepat pukul sepuluh. Padahal dia masih harus melakukan perjalanan menuju tempat yang telah menjadi kesepakatannya dengan Changmin untuk bertemu. Sedangkan jarak rumah menuju tempat tersebut kira-kira 30 menit jalan kaki. Bisa dipastikan dia terlambat ketika telah sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan.

Sumber keterlambatan Kyuhyun adalah _Noona_nya, Cho setelah dia menyelesaikan mandi paginya, _Noona_nya langsung menyeretnya dan memperlihatkan beberapa pasang pakaian yang telah dirancangnya untuk dipakai Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun harus bolak balik ke kamar mandi untuk ganti pakaian dan mencoba semua pakaian yang dipilihkan Ahra.

Belum berhenti sampai di situ, Kyuhyun juga harus rela ketika Ahra melakukan _make over _padanya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun telah bersikeras menolak hingga terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran di kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi, sekali lagi Ahra yang menang. Meskipun begitu, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus mengakui, hasil dari pilihan _Noona_nya mengenai pakaian dan _make over_ dirinya memang memuaskan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sembari menarik nafas beberapa kali untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang bergerak cepat karena langkahnya yang hampir berlari. Sekarang Kyuhyun telah berdiri di ujung jembatan. Tempat yang menjadi kesepakatannya dengan Changmin untuk bertemu. Sekaligus tempat pertama mereka bertemu.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan bola mata _caramel_nya langsung mendapati Changmin yang berdiri di sisi jembatan agak di tengah. Changmin berdiri agak membungkuk dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di bahu jembatan.

"Changmin _hyung_…."gumam Kyuhyun sambil matanya terus mengamati Changmin.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun merasa Changmin sukses membuatnya terpesona bahkan tanpa Changmin harus mengeluarkan pesonanya. Changmin benar-benar seperti pangeran di dunia modern. Elegan dan menawan. Tampan dan berkharisma. Berwibawa tetapi tetap ramah. Kyuhyun merasa ada bagian dalam otaknya yang _error_. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memuji –atau memuja?- Changmin sampai seperti itu? Padahal seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang sangat memperhatikan harga diri. Bahkan akan ada banyak pertimbangan hanya untuk sekedar memuji seseorang di dalam pikiran. Tapi untuk seorang Shim Changmin, tak ada kontrol itu. Semuanya seperti dibiarkan mengalir saja.

Changmin merasa ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya secara intens. Changmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan dia segera tersenyum ketika mendapati Kyuhyun ada di ujung jembatan. Seringaian tampak terbentuk di bibir Changmin ketika dia sadar Kyuhyun tampak serius memperhatikannya. Kebodohan yang Kyuhyun lakukan adalah dia tidak segera sadar dari keterpesonaanya terhadap Changmin. Changmin pun segera berjalan dengan langkah normal menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih bergeming.

Pergerakan Changmin akhirnya menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun _refleks_ menunduk. Mungkin menyadari kebodohannya sejak tadi. Mendadak dia jadi gugup dan tidak berani bergerak. Dia memilih menunggu Changmin.

Kyuhyun tau Changmin telah berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi dia masih bertahan dengan posisi kepalanya yang menunduk. Bola mata _caramel_nya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Hai, _Carnation _putih…"sapa Changmin dengan bibirnya yang masih membentuk seringaian. Kyuhyun yang mendengar panggilan Changmin untuknya refleks mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk.

Changmin mengubah seringainya menjadi senyuman ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak manis dengan rona merah di kedua belah pipinya.

"Tidak balas menyapaku?"tanya Changmin karena Kyuhyun masih diam.

"Oh, h-hai Changmin _hyung…_"sapa Kyuhyun menjawab Changmin. Dia tampak salah tingkah karena mata _orbs _Changmin begitu tajam menatapnya.

Changmin meraih dagu Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mau melihatnya, "Hei, apa aku tampak menakutkan? Kenapa dari tadi pandanganmu tak fokus?"

Kyuhyun tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Mata _caramel _Kyuhyun memperhatikan mata _orbs_ Changmin. Kyuhyun melihat mata itu begitu hangat menatapnya. Begitu teduh. Terdapat binar ketulusan yang membuat hati Kyuhyun menghangat. Rasanya sungguh nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Kyu…"panggil Changmin karena Kyuhyun tidak segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung. _Aku hanya bingung ingin bicara apa,"

'_Dan kau tidak kelihatan menakutkan, tetapi justru terlalu tampan!'_ lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati tentu saja.

Changmin pun tersenyum maklum. Setelah itu tangan Changmin yang masih memegang dagu Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Wajahnya terasa semakin menghangat dengan perlakuan Changmin.

"Kau tau, Kyunnie? Dapat bertemu denganmu hari ini, sungguh membuatku bahagia. Apalagi dapat melihat senyumanmu dan matamu yang selalu berbinar. Hatiku terasa semakin penuh. Penuh dengan rasa bahagia, nyaman, dan terasa lengkap,"

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sekali lagi tersenyum. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir, apakah apa yang dikatakan Changmin hanya rayuan? Atau suatu kebohongan? Tetapi, ketika dia melihat ekspresi yang ditujukan Changmin untuknya, semua pemikiran itu hilang. Sekali lagi, mata _orbs_ Changmin yang masih secara _intens_ menatapnya seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada kebohongan di sana. Kyuhun dapat melihat kejujuran serta ketulusan dalam mata itu. Tidak ada ekspresi yang seolah-olah dibuat-buat oleh Changmin.

Mungkin perasaan yang dirasakan Changmin menular padanya. Karena Kyuhyun juga merasakan perasaan itu. Perasaan bahagia yang terasa penuh dan lengkap. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak ingin banyak mempertanyakan lagi definisi dari semua perasaan ini. Dia hanya ingin menikmatinya dan merasakannya. Rasa nyaman ketika bersama Changmin.

"Kenapa kau diam lagi, Kyunnie?"tanya Changmin. Kali ini kedua tangan Changmin berada di kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa,_ hyung_! Oh, ya… Hari ini kita mau ke mana?"jawab Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian Changmin. Dia berusaha bersikap santai dengan perlakuan Changmin.

"Mengenai itu, rahasia! Kau hanya perlu ikut denganku,"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Huh? Kau tidak berniat menculikku, kan, _hyung_?"

Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kalau aku berniat menculikmu, hal itu sudah kulakukan sejak dulu, Kyu! Kau ini aneh-aneh saja!" Changmin berusaha berkomentar di tengah tawanya.

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hei! Jangan sering melakukan itu kalau tidak ingin ada yang memakanmu!" seru Changmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun membentuk pout di bibirnya.

"Hah? Melakukan apa?"

"Sudahlah! Ayo berangkat!"ajak Changmin dan segera meraih tangan Kyuhyun agar berjalan di sampingnya.

"_Hyung…._ Apa maksudmu tadi?"tanya Kyuhyun kembali dengan nada merajuk karena masih penasaran.

"Itu tidak penting! Ngomong-ngomong aku suka sekali penampilanmu hari ini, wahai _Carnation _putih,"

Changmin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, kemudian berbisik, "Kau sangat manis dan cantik!"

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Changmin yang menggenggam tangannya untuk berhenti. Changmin pun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Changmin mendapati Kyuhyun yang terdiam dengan ekspresi takjub, bingung, serta penuh pertanyaan. Changmin tersenyum dan pastinya mengerti dengan ekspresi yang ditampakkan Kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka berada di depan sebuah gedung megah dan mewah. Kyuhyun tidak tahu gedung apa ini dan juga tak mengerti kenapa Changmin membawanya ke sini.

"Ayo masuk!"ajak Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih diam.

Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gedung megah di hadapannya pada Changmin.

"_Hyung_…"

"Ayo masuk dulu. Kau akan tahu setelah kita ada di dalam,"potong Changmin sambil tersenyum dan berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun semakin dibuat terperangah ketika dia telah memasuki _lobby _gedung megah tersebut. Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk melihat setiap detail interior gedung. Elemen dan _Interior system_ yang benar-benar luar biasa. Kesan yang dihasilkan, Kyuhyun akui sangat berhasil untuk membuat orang yang masuk ke dalam gedung ini terpesona dan kagum. Tidak terlalu banyak ornamen yang tidak penting. Di desain dengan sederhana, tapi Kyuhyun yakin bahan yang digunakan pasti bahan-bahan berkualitas dan sangat mahal. Sangat berkelas, elegan, dan mewah.

"Kyunnie?"panggil Changmin ketika menyadari Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari kekagumannya dan tampak malu dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia hanya tersenyum canggung. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan memaklumi tingkah Kyuhyun yang tampak imut.

Changmin segera mengajak Kyuhyun ke meja _receptionist_. Dia ingin memastikan ruangan yang di pesannya telah siap dan dapat di gunakan. _Receptionist_ tersebut segera memberi jawaban dan menundukkan kepalanya hormat kepada Changmin, yang merupakan seorang tuan muda, putra tunggal pemilik gedung megah tempatnya bekerja sekarang.

Changmin pun tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih digenggamnya. Kyuhyun meski bingung dengan semua yang dilakukan Changmin, dia tetap menurut dengan Changmin.

Setelah keluar dari _lift _yang membawa mereka ke lantai 8, Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun ke suatu ruangan. Changmin mengeluarkan _platinum card_ kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kode kombinasi angka dan huruf pada alat di samping pintu ruangan. Setelah itu dia menggesekkan _card platinum_nya dan pintu ruangan terbuka otomatis.

Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan, Kyuhyun kembali di buat kagum. Sekarang mereka berada di aula besar yang merupakan aula tempat pertunjukkan musik. Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk turun ke tengah ruangan yang di kelilingi banyak kursi, tempat seperangkat alat musik berada.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, ketika Changmin mengajaknya berdiri di samping sebuah _grand _piano berwarna _ivory_. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia hanya memandangi piano di hadapannya dengan tatapan takjub. Merasa tidak percaya, luar biasa bahagia, kaget, haru rasanya bercampur jadi satu.

Changmin tersenyum senang ketika mendapati ekspresi bahagia yang terpancar di wajah Kyuhyun. Dia meraih bahu Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya erat. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Changmin yang masih tersenyum hangat dan lembut ke arahnya.

"Ayo duduk!"ajak Changmin kemudian menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi panjang di depan piano. Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, hanya mengikuti ajakan Changmin.

Changmin segera mempersiapkan piano di hadapannya dan membuka _partitur _yang telah di sediakan di dalam piano.

"Kau bisa memainkannya, kan?"tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih diam. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Changmin dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baik, kita mulai dari melodi mana? Atau kau ada rekomendasi, Kyu?"tanya Changmin sambil membalik-balik _partitur_ di hadapannya.

"_Hyung..."_panggil Kyuhyun pelan sambil memegang lengan baju Changmin.

Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya lekat. Changmin dapat melihat berbagai emosi dalam mata _caramel _Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?"tanya Changmin pelan.

"Bisa kau menjelaskan semua ini?"tanya Kyuhyun balik dan memandang Changmin penuh harap. Sungguh dia tak mengerti dengan semua kejutan yang Changmin berikan. Membawanya ke gedung pertujukkan musik dan mengajaknya bermain piano. Kyuhyun ingat dia tak pernah memberitahu Changmin bahwa dirinya begitu menyukai musik terutama kecintaannya terhadap alat musik bernama piano. Hanya keluarganya yang tahu. Bahkan kedua sahabat dekatnya saja tak tahu. Lalu darimana Changmin tahu?

Changmin meraih jari-jari Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya menggenggam lengannya.

"Aku harus menjelaskan apa?"tanya Changmin sambil ibu jari tangannya mengusap jari-jari Kyuhyun.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdesir dengan perlakuan Changmin. Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri, perasaan hangat menelusup dalam hatinya.

"Apa maksud _hyung _membawaku ke sini?"

Changmin terdiam sesaat sebelum bibirnya kembali mengulas senyuman,"Anggap saja Tuhan ingin mengabulkan keinginanmu dengan perantaranya aku,"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Changmin.

"Kau masih ingat ketika kita bertemu di pinggir jalan beberapa waktu lalu? Kau dengan sadisnya menginjak kakiku,"kata Changmin dengan ekspresi wajah kesal karena perbuatan Kyuhyun waktu itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa lucu dengan kejadian itu, tapi juga merasa bersalah.

"Aku melihatmu begitu serius memperhatikan sesuatu di dalam toko alat musik. Sampai-sampai kau tak tahu aku ada di sampingmu waktu itu. Makanya aku menjahilimu. Sebelumnya, aku juga ingin tahu, hal apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik. Kemudian aku juga melihat ke dalam toko alat musik itu,"

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat memorinya saat itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia paham. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika dia menyadari maksud perkataan Changmin. Saat itu dia memang begitu serius memperhatikan sesuatu di dalam toko itu. Sesuatu yang begitu disukainya, tapi dia tak bisa melakukannya lagi.

"Aku melihatmu tersenyum bahagia tetapi sedih sekaligus. Aku tak tahu, penyebab senyuman itu muncul. Tetapi, aku berhasil menyimpulkan satu hal, yang aku rasa benar. Kau pasti mencintai musik terutama bermain piano. Apa aku benar?"tanya Changmin sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang satu lagi untuk dia genggam. Dia berharap Kyuhyun tidak tersinggung dengan perkataannya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tuts-tuts piano di depannya. Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya.

"_Ne,hyung_ benar,"jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku memang sangat menyukai musik, apalagi bermain piano. Aku mengenalnya saat di _elementary school_. Sejak kecil aku sudah sering melihat piano. Tetapi, rasanya menjadi berbeda ketika ada di hadapanku secara langsung. Apalagi jika aku mampu memainkannya,"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. Kemudian menutup matanya, mulai membayangkan, dulu ketika dia masih mempunyai kesempatan bermain piano. Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam, yang tampak damai ketika mengingat masa lalunya. Wajah manis itu memang mempesona.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan kembali melihat tuts-tuts piano di hadapannya.

"Aku belajar dari nol. Dari yang buta nada kemudian mampu membuat melodi sendiri. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku akan menyelinap ke ruang musik dan bermain di sana. Untungnya guru musikku dulu sangat baik. Jadi dia mengajari dan menemaniku. Hehehe… Ternyata aku nakal,"

Changmin ikut tersenyum dengan cerita Kyuhyun. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya ketika, ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah muram.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang pianis. Karena aku menemukan kenyamanan saat bermain musik dengan piano. Tapi, _Appa _tidak suka dengan keinginanku. Beliau ingin anak-anaknya punya pekerjaan yang jelas nantinya. Mengingat keluarga kami memang bukan keluarga kaya, _Appa_ ingin masa depan anak-anaknya lebih baik. Aku marah dan kabur dari rumah. Tetapi, justru membuat _Appa_ sakit. Aku tidak tega melihat kondisi _Appa _waktu itu, jadi aku….. menyerah,"

Mata _caramel _Kyuhyun tampak berkaca-kaca. Changmin segera medekap erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan namja manis tersebut. Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Changmin. Berusaha mendapatkan kenyamanan yang dirasakannya sebanyak mungkin ketika Changmin memeluknya seperti ini.

"Ssshh…_Gwenchana_, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi tidak bisa bermain piano selamanya. Sekarang kau bisa bermain piano lagi, kan?"kata Changmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun sambil tangannya mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan tangan Changmin.

"Kau mau mencoba memainkan satu lagu untukku, Kyunnie?"tanya Changmin berbisik ke telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat kedua mata _orbs _Changmin yang juga sedang menatap mata _caramel _Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya meraih _partitur_ bersiap membuka halaman tempat melodi yang mungkin akan dimainkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak perlu, _hyung_, aku masih mengingat beberapa melodi di sini,"kata Kyuhyun sambil mengetukkan jari ke dahinya.

Changmin menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Kyuhyun pun bersiap memainkan tuts – tuts di hadapannya. Jari-jarinya sesekali menekan beberapa tuts untuk mengecek nada yang dihasilkan. Setelah siap, Kyuhyun melihat Changmin yang tidak putus menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Changmin dan memulai permainannya.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Saat ini Changmin tengah duduk di padang rumput tempat rahasianya bersama Kyuhyun. Jika dulu dia bersama mendiang _dongsaeng_nya yang sering menghabiskan waktu di sini. Sekarang ada Kyuhyun yang akan menemaninya. Bola mata Changmin bergerak mengikuti tingkah Kyuhyun yang sekarang berlari-lari mengejar apa saja yang bisa dikejar. Entah mengikuti kupu-kupu, capung, daun gugur yang terbang, atau burung-burung yang berpindah tempat dari dahan ke dahan. Sesekali Kyuhyun berteriak kegirangan jika berhasil menangkap apa yang dikejarnya. Kadang juga berteriak memanggil Changmin untuk memamerkan apa yang dilakukannya. Benar-benar kekanakkan. Tetapi, Changmin sangat menyukainya. Hanya dengan melihat ekpresi bahagia dan bebas Kyuhyun, Changmin merasa ikut bahagia.

"Changmin _hyung_!"panggil Kyuhyun keras sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kyuhyun masih asyik berlari-lari. Mungkin Kyuhyun tahu, jika Changmin sedang melamun, sehingga dia memanggil Changmin.

Changmin pun balas melambaikan tangannya. Tapi, menyadari Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, Changmin segera memperingatkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie! Perhatikan langkahmu!"teriak Changmin, tapi Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak fokus dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Apa _hy-_KYAAAA…!"

Kyuhyun terjatuh sebelum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Changmin _refleks_ berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendapati Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap dan kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya. Changmin segera membantu Kyuhyun duduk. Namja manis tersebut masih meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap lututnya.

"_Gwenchana_?"tanya Changmin khawatir. Tangan kanannya ikut mengusap lutut Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

"_Gwenchanayo…._ Hehehe, hanya jatuh begini, aku tahan banting, _hyung_…" jawab Kyuhyun memberikan cengiran lebar, berusaha meyakinkan Changmin agar namja tampan tersebut tidak khawatir berlebihan.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Tubuhmu saja kecil dan kelihatan rapuh begini! Tentu saja aku khawatir jika kau jatuh!"kata Changmin tidak yakin.

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya ketika Changmin mengatai tubuhnya kecil dan kelihatan rapuh. Namun tidak beberapa lama bibir penuhnya membentuk senyuman menyadari kekhawatiran dalam perkataan Changmin. Apalagi raut wajah Changmin yang kelihatan mendukung sekali.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja,"

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya, "_Arraseo,_ aku percaya,"

Changmin bergeser dari tempat duduknya menuju belakang tubuh Kyuhyun. Changmin merapatkan tubuhnya, sehingga dada bidangnya menempel dengan punggung Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan Changmin memeluk pinggang ramping Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya erat. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bahu kirinya agak berat, karena Changmin menumpukan kepalanya di sana. Posisi seintim ini bersama Changmin sungguh membuat perasaan Kyuhyun tak karuan. Rasanya gugup luar biasa, tetapi rasa nyaman dan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, hingga membuatnya tak bisa menolak perlakuan Changmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan hangat nafas Changmin di lehernya. Merasakan irama debaran jantungnya yang akhirnya dapat terkontrol meskipun tetap berdetak tak normal jika berdekatan dengan Changmin. Kyuhyun menyukai ini, sangat menyukainya.

"Kau tahu, Kyunnie? Aku selalu menyukai saat-saat bersamamu seperti ini,"bisik Changmin di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Changmin.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Hyung _tahu? Aku juga menyukainya,"

Changmin tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Dia kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya, bersama Kyuhyun menikmati waktu di mana hanya ada mereka berdua.

TBC

.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca….

Mohon maaf atas segala typo yang ada, ne..

Chapter depan….eumm…. saya gak sabar pengen segera update!

Hahaha, #ketawa evil


	5. Chapter 5

Cast : Shim ChangMin dan Cho KyuHyun

(ChangKyu)

Genre : Yaoi, MPreg, romance, angst, humor(gagal)

Rating : M

Author : Mutiara Cassie

Warning : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S),ngebosenin dan…YAOI! So, yang gak suka harap jauh – jauh! Satu lagi, Alur cukup lambat^^

.

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas update yang saaaaangat lamaaaa. Akhirnya setelah berjuang, chapter 5 ini kelar juga. Chapter ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya ketik, semoga memuaskan.

Maaf banget kalo chapter kali ini rasanya absurd,aneh,gaje T_T

Dan…chapter ini mengandung konten NC 17+,jadi yang masih di bawah umur,jangan dibaca yaa… Dosanya saya gak tanggung :p

.

.

Selamat membaca..

.

.

Changkyu

.

.

Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah tampan Changmin sejak dirinya pulang sekolah. Bahkan ketika dia telah keluar dari mobilnya dan akan memasuki rumah megahnya di salah satu kawasan elit Seoul. Matanya fokus mengawasi _smartphone_ di genggaman tangannya. Tak jarang dia tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh pelan ketika membaca pesan yang masuk.

Semua orang yang melihat ekspresi yang tampak di wajah Changmin pasti dapat menebak, bahwa namja tampan tersebut sedang bahagia. Senyuman tulus tanpa dibuat-buat, wajah berseri-seri tanpa tekanan. Bahkan Han _Ahjussi_ saja heran melihat tingkah tuan mudanya. Tapi, Han _Ahjussi_ merasa harus berterima kasih pada siapa atau apapun yang bisa membuat tuan mudanya tampak bahagia seperti itu. Karena Changmin selalu memakai kamuflase terbaiknya di hadapan siapapun. Meskipun dalam kondisi terburuk dan tekanan terberat sekalipun. Maka dari itu, bisa melihat tuan mudanya mengeluarkan emosinya, apalagi ekspresi bahagia seperti sekarang, menurut Han _Ahjussi_ adalah hal yang patut disyukuri.

Changmin sekali lagi mengecek pesannya telah terkirim apa belum. Setelah itu matanya tetap fokus untuk memastikan jika nanti ada balasan masuk ke _inbox_nya. Saat ini Changmin telah memasuki rumahnya dan dia ingin segera menaiki tangga untuk segera sampai di kamarnya. Dia ingin segera mengistirahatkan badannya yang terus beraktivitas sangat padat. Dia cukup beruntung, jadwalnya hari ini luang sekitar dua jam sebelum nanti ada acara bakti sosial dari Shim _Foundation_ mewakili _Umma_nya. Mungkin dia akan tidur sebentar. Meskipun Cuma sejenak, baginya itu sudah cukup daripada tidak istirahat sama sekali.

"Changmin,"

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya tepat ketika kaki kanannya menapak tangga pertama. Changmin tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia segera menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati _Appa_nya telah berdiri di ruang tengah yang menghubungkan seluruh ruangan di rumahnya. Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendapati _Appa_nya ada di rumah. Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin mendapati _Appa_nya ada di rumah di jam-jam seperti ini. Changmin merasakan ada hal penting atau mungkin sesuatu yang buruk? Apalagi _Appa_nya tadi memanggilnya dan memperlihatkan _gesture_ yang serius.

"_Appa_?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Mr. Shim, meskipun Changmin memanggilnya dengan nada bertanya. Mr. Shim berdeham pelan, sebagai isyarat agar Changmin mendekat padanya. Changmin segera menuruti perintah _nonverbal_ Mr. Shim. Setelah tepat ada di hadapan _Appa_nya, Changmin segera menundukkan kepalanyanya sejenak sebagai bentuk penghormatan.

Mr. Shim masih tetap diam dengan mata hitamnya yang memandang tajam pada setiap jengkal badan Changmin, jika mungkin ditemukan suatu hal yang mencurigakan atau mungkin tidak sewajarnya ada. Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa menahan nafas gelisah karena tidak sabar mengetahui maksud kehadiran _Appa_nya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Mr. Shim dengan intonasi rendah menjaga wibawanya.

Changmin tidak segera menjawab. Dia melihat dulu ekspresi yang ditampakkan Appanya, memastikan tidak ada maksud tertentu.

"Kabarku…seperti yang _Appa _lihat, baik,"jawab Changmin akhirnya meskipun sebenarnya tanpa minat. Changmin tidak berniat bertanya kabar _Appa_nya. Karena dilihat sepintaspun, Mr. Shim kelihatan baik-baik saja.

"_Arraseo_, _Appa_ hanya ingin memastikan semuanya lancar dan berjalan sewajarnya,"kata Mr. Shim dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata sewajarnya.

Perasaan Changmin mulai tidak enak dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Mr. Shim.

"Tentu saja. Semua berjalan lancar dan sewajarnya, _Appa_. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan,"Changmin menimpali berusaha menyakinkan _Appa_nya.

Terlihat Mr. Shim menaikkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, jika memang semuanya lancar, apa kau bisa menjelaskan laporan mengenai ketidakhadiranmu dalam pertemuan dengan _Shinha Financial Group_? Dan, di mana posisimu akhir pekan kemarin? Bukankah seharusnya kau menghadiri undangan _Grand Opening _perusahaan Tuan Kangcabang Daejeon?"

Changmin melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan pertanyaan _Appa_nya yang tak terduga. Changmin harus mendapatkan jawaban masuk akal, jika tidak ingin _Appa_nya semakin curiga.

"Bagaimana, Changmin?"tanya Mr. Shim sekali lagi, tampak tidak sabar dengan jawaban Changmin.

"_Ne, Appa_,"Changmin menarik nafasnya sejenak, mengurangi kegelisahannya.

"Mengenai pertemuan dengan _Shinha Financial Group,_ aku telah menyampaikan permintaan maafku karena belum bisa hadir. Aku harus menangani _project world school tour_ di sekolah. _Deadline_ konsep acaranya adalah akhir pekan kemarin. Sebagai presiden dewan siswa, tentu saja hal ini lebih aku prioritaskan,"

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, sempat sebentar melihat manik hitam _Appa_nya yang tampak belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Sedangkan akhir pekan kemarin, aku harus ke beberapa tempat bursa saham, untuk menyelesaikan laporan terakhir penelitian manajemen proyek mengenai indeks saham gabungan. Penelitian ini rencananya akan aku ajukan sebagai tugas akhir kelulusan di SME SHS. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menundanya, sebab akhir pekan kemarin merupakan waktu yang tersedia untuk melakukan observasi final,"

Changmin berusaha menyampaikan alasannya dengan mantap dan tanpa keraguan. Jika sampai ada nada ragu-ragu, _Appa_nya bisa semakin mencurigainya, dan dampak yang sangat tidak Changmin inginkan adalah pemantauan secara ketat terhadap jadwal hariannya. Tentu saja Changmin sungguh tidak menginginkan hal ini.

Changmin melihat Appanya tampak berfikir keras, berusaha mencerna perkataannya.

"Baiklah. Appa berusaha memaklumi alasanmu. Tapi bukan berarti sikapmu itu tidak ada konsekuensinya. Akhir pekan ini kau wajib menyambut kunjungan relasi bisnis kita dari Rusia. Appa tahu seharusnya kau tidak ada jadwal akhir pekan ini. Tapi, sekali lagi ini adalah konsekuensi perbuatanmu. Appa tidak ingin karena perbuatanmu yang seenaknya sendiri itu bisa merusak nama baik keluarga Shim. Mengerti?"

Changmin masih diam. Tampak tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak Appanya. Tapi, Mr. Shim tetaplah tidak akan bisa dibantah. Changmin pun memasang ekspresi datarnya, menutupi emosinya.

"Mengerti, _Appa_,"jawab Changmin kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Selamat menjalankan aktivitas kembali,"kata Mr. Shim kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Changmin.

Changmin menunduk dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha menetralkan emosinya. Sungguh dia muak dengan semua hal yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

Changkyu

.

.

Kyuhyun agak menyeret langkah kakinya untuk pulang. Rasanya sungguh lelah sekali hari ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan _mood_nya yang jadi aneh sejak sore kemarin. Tepatnya sejak Changmin tidak membalas pesannya yang terakhir. Padahal jelas-jelas Kyuhyun menanyakan janji Changmin mengenai akhir pekan minggu ini. Changmin janji mengajaknya pergi berdua lagi. Ah…membayangkan dirinya pergi berdua dengan Changmin membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona. Tapi, jika mengingat Changmin yang belum membalas pesannya, dia jadi ingin marah-marah.

Seolah memperburuk keadaan, _handphone_nya sejak mata pelajaran terakhir mati total, karena kehabisan daya baterai. Kyuhyun serasa ingin mengutuk apapun agar _mood_nya kembali membaik.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kemudian menghirup nafas lagi juga pelan-pelan. Cuaca panas seperti ini, emosinya jadi ikut terbakar.

Ketika mengarahkan pandangannya ke gerbang sekolah, mata _caramel _Kyuhyun menangkap _siluet_ orang yang paling ingin dia temui saat ini. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan segera mengucek matanya, jika mungkin penglihatannya salah. Tapi, mau dikucek berapa kalipun, matanya tetap menangkap obyek yang sama.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya, seolah seirama dengan degup jantungnya yang juga makin cepat. Sosok itu, yang berdiri menyandar di samping gerbang sekolahnya adalah Changmin. Changmin tampak mengamati para siswa yang lalu lalang lewat di gerbang sekolah. Dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana dan memasang ekspresi datar, sungguh membuat Changmin kelihatan makin tampan dan keren. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya yang mulai berpikir aneh-aneh.

Tepat ketika telah sampai di samping Changmin, Kyuhyun pun menyentuh bahu Changmin. Tampaknya tadi Changmin sempat sedikit melamun. Changmin segera menoleh ke arah tepukan di bahunya. Kemudian tersenyum mendapati Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

"_Hyung_?"panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada bertanya, seolah meminta penjelasan kenapa tiba-tiba Changmin datang di sekolanya.

"_Ne_, Kyunnie?

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, karena gemas Changmin tidak paham dengan maksud panggilannya. Melihat sikap Kyuhyun, Changmin menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Hei, ada apa?"tanya Changmin karena Kyuhyun tidak segera berbicara. Tapi Kyuhyun justru makin memanyunkan bibirnya karena Changmin masih saja tidak paham.

Changmin pun segera mencubit bibir Kyuhyun gemas yang tampak memerah karena dikerucutkan terus menerus.

"Aw! _Appo, hyung_…!"Kyuhyun memekik pelan karena cubitan Changmin di bibirnya.

"Dasar bandel! Aku pernah bilang, kan jangan suka bertingkah seperti ini…"seru Changmin sambil mengacak surai _almond _Kyuhyun.

"Bertingkah seperti apa?"tanya Kyuhyun yang gantian tidak mengerti maksud Changmin.

Changmin memicingkan matanya, kedua tangannya meraih pipi chubby Kyuhyun kemudian menariknya pelan.

"Bertingkah sok imut seperti ini…hahaha…" Changmin tertawa puas karena berhasil menjahili Kyuhyun.

"Aw! Aw! Changmin _hyung, appo_….!"teriak Kyuhyun sambil tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Changmin dari pipinya, yang sekarang pasti memerah.

Changmin pun segera melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengusap-usap kedua pipinya. Sebenarnya tidak sakit, hanya dia berusaha mengalihkan kegugupannya di hadapan Changmin.

Tangan Changmin beralih mengusap rambut _almond_ Kyuhyun. Tepat seperti dugaannya, rambut ikal Kyuhyun memang sangat halus saat disentuh. Sungguh melenakan memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Dan tanpa disadari Changmin, pipi Kyuhyun telah memerah. Benar-benar merekah dan tampak menggemaskan andai Changmin menyadarinya.

"Apa kau luang, Kyu?"tanya Changmin lirih setelah hening sesaat sambil tangannya masih mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menikmati perlakuan Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk memberi jawaban pada Changmin. Seolah dia tampak takut merusak suasana hangat dan nyaman yang sekarang melingkupi mereka berdua, jika dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku sore ini. Apa kau mau?"tanya Changmin sekali lagi, kali ini kedua tangannya memegang lengan Kyuhyun. Changmin merasa tidak ingin melewatkan setiap _gesture_ Kyuhyun agar dia bisa yakin Kyuhyun menjawab sesuai harapannya.

Merasa apa yang ditanyakan Changmin serius, Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya agar matanya bisa melihat langsung pada mata _orbs_ Changmin, yang ternyata sekarang memandangnya lekat.

Kyuhyun melihat kesenduan dan kesepian di mata bulat Changmin. Mata itu seolah menyampaikan harapan besar padanya. Entah kenapa, rasanya hati Kyuhyun pedih melihatnya. Tidak tega dengan tatapan mata Changmin. Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Changmin kemudian mengusapnya perlahan. Dia kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang ia buat setulus mungkin untuk menyakinkan Changmin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Tentu, aku pasti akan menemanimu, _hyung_…"jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya dan berhasil mengukir senyum kepuasan serta kebahagian di wajah tampan Changmin.

.

.

Changkyu

.

.

Kyuhyun memandangi kunang-kunang yang sedang hinggap di tangan kirinya. Mata bulat _caramel_nya memperhatikan penuh minat cahaya yang berpendar indah dari tubuh kunang-kunang itu. Dia tampak tidak terusik dengan Changmin yang berganti posisi menghadapkan kepala ke perutnya dan tangan kiri Changmin yang sekarang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Saat ini Changmin dan Kyuhyun berada di tempat rahasia mereka. Bukit padang rumput yang penuh dengan bunga, tapi sekarang penuh kunang-kunang dan bintang. Musim panas memang selalu menyuguhkan pemandangan malam menarik di langit.

Changmin tampak sangat nyaman merebahkan kepalanya di paha Kyuhyun, yang sedang duduk di lantai rumah pohon. Tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka hanya menikmati waktu-waktu penuh kehangatan dan kenyamanan seperti ini. Sejalan dengan perasaan mereka berdua yang juga terasa penuh dengan perasaan menggelora.

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun yang berbinar-binar dengan kegiatannya sekarang. Dilihat seperti ini, Kyuhyun tampak semakin manis.

"Kyunnie," panggil Changmin.

"_Ne, hyung_. Ada apa?"Kyuhyun menunduk untuk melihat wajah Changmin.

"Apa kau merasa nyaman bersamaku?"tanya Changmin. Sekarang Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menduga mengenai pertanyaan Changmin. Dia merasakan ada desiran aneh yang terasa halus di jantungnya, membuatnya salah tingkah seketika.

"Kau tak merasa nyaman?"tanya Changmin lagi karena Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ani!"jawab Kyuhyun cepat karena pertanyaan Changmin yang terkesan menyimpulkan sendiri.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Jawaban tadi untuk pertanyaan pertama atau pertanyaan selanjutnya?

"Oh…kau ternyata tidak merasa nyaman bersamaku. Baiklah kita pulang sa-"

"Aku sangat nyaman bersamamu, _hyung_!"potong Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Changmin menyimpulkan sendiri yang ternyata itu salah.

"Aku tidak berbohong apalagi bercanda!"tambah Kyuhyun lagi sebelum Changmin bersuara dan berusaha menyakinkan namja tampan di depannya mengenai jawabannya.

Changmin refleks tersenyum. Dia sungguh bahagia dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. "Syukurlah,…berarti tidak hanya aku yang merasakan kenyamanan ini,"kata Changmin lega.

Changmin meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun kemudian menggenggamnya. Tidak ada maksud apapun, Changmin hanya ingin merasakan sentuhan tangan mereka berdua bisa menenangkan batinnya. Pikirannya terasa penuh dengan tekanan dan beban. Seolah segala hal berat menghimpitnya tanpa ampun dan itu sungguh membuat kepala Changmin terasa ingin pecah. Dia berharap dengan adanya Kyuhyun di sini, di sisinya, bisa mengurangi ketegangannya.

"_Hyung….gwenchana_?"tanya Kyuhyun khawatir karena melihat Changmin hanya diam melihat tangan mereka yang saling bergenggaman erat. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan, kegelisahan Changmin lewat remasan tangan Changmin pada tangannya. Apalagi ekspresi wajah Changmin tampak sendu.

"_Gwenchanayo_,… Yang terpenting adalah kau ada bersamaku, maka aku yakin semua baik-baik saja." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan namja manis di depannya agar tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke tubuh Changmin kemudian memeluk namja tampan itu erat. Dia mengusap bahu Changmin perlahan untuk meredakan apapun hal buruk yang dirasakan namja tampan itu. Changmin tersenyum dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Diapun segera mendekap erat tubuh Kyuhyun agar semakin merapat padanya.

Kyuhyun agak merenggangkan pelukannya di leher Changmin, untuk menatap wajah Changmin. "Jangan pernah segan denganku, _hyung_…. Berbagilah apapun yang kau rasakan padaku. Aku akan selalu bersedia menyediakan tempat untuk apapun yang kau curahkan,"bisik Kyuhyun di depan wajah Changmin.

Changmin terpana dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Dia memandang lekat mata _caramel_ di hadapannya mencari kesungguhan ucapan tadi, dan Changmin menemukan kesungguhan itu. Sungguh tulus.

Kyuhyun melihat mata Changmin mengunci tatapannya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat Changmin mengulas senyuman sederhana untuknya. Tapi rasanya sungguh membuat degup jantungnya tak karuan. Pikirannya terasa kacau. Kyuhyun tak mampu berpikir lebih jauh lagi, ketika nafas hangat Changmin menerpa wajahnya. Bahkan ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya. Dia tahu Changmin mencium bibirnya sekarang. Tanpa ada perintah dari otaknya, Kyuhyun menutup matanya perlahan. Kyuhyun merasakan ciuman yang Changmin berikan penuh dengan perasaan. Perasaan yang Kyuhyun yakini sama dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Changmin memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada bibir _pinkish_ namja manis di pelukannya. Kyuhyun merasakan Changmin sekarang melumat bibir bawahnya. Sesekali lidah Changmin membelai kedua belahan bibirnya. Kyuhyun tak ingin diam. Meski ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, tapi dia berusaha sebaik mungkin membalas setiap pagutan bibir Changmin di bibirnya. Sekarang dia bisa merasakan tangan Changmin yang memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Dan Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan mendekap erat leher Changmin. Tangan kanannya bergerak membelai rambut Changmin.

Kyuhyun merasakan lidah Changmin membelai bibir bawahnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Changmin masuk dan ganti membelai lidahnya. Kyuhyun tahu sepenuhnya dia tak bisa menolak apa yang dilakukan Changmin sekarang. Bahkan ketika ciuman Changmin semakin menuntut. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa terbuai dengan ciuman namja tampan di depannya.

Setelah beberapa lama berciuman, Changmin melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Dia tahu nampaknya namja manis di hadapannya telah kehabisan nafas. Changmin merasa heran kenapa Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka jika dirinya butuh bernafas?

Changmin tersenyum ketika mendapati Kyuhyun masih menutup matanya dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan nafas yang masih memburu. Wajah putih pucatnya sekarang tampak memerah sempurna. Sungguh tampak makin manis dan menggemaskan. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun. Sungguh dia tak bisa lepas dari pesona namja manis di depannya.

"Kyu…. Kau tidak marah,kan…dengan apa yang aku lakukan?"bisik Changmin di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sontak membuka matanya, tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Changmin. Dia segera menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Apa aku boleh melakukannya lagi?" bisik Changmin lagi sembari mencium telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Changmin pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali memberikan ciuman pada Kyuhyun. Ciuman Changmin kali ini semakin menuntut. Penuh dengan rasa posesif. Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya, bukannya menolak, tapi Kyuhyun justru makin terlena dengan ciuman Changmin kali ini. Changmin semakin mendesak bibirnya untuk menikmati setiap inchi bibir Kyuhyun. Seolah tak ingin melewatkan rasa manis dari persentuhan bibir mereka sedikitpun.

"Uhmm….."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desahannya tanpa terduga. Desahan yang justru semakin membuat Changmin bersemangat menikmati bibir Kyuhyun.

"Akhh!"

Kyuhyun memekik kecil ketika Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, meminta akses masuk untuk lidahnya. Sekarang lidah Changmin telah membelit lidah Kyuhyun. Sesekali membelai apapun yang ada dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak tau mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasakan panas tubuhnya makin meningkat. Dia ingin Changmin terus melakukannya. Terus memberikannya ciuman. Dia meremas gemas rambut Changmin yang sekarang menjadi berantakan karena ulahnya.

Changmin kembali melepaskan ciumannya. Sekarang bibirnya bergerak menelusuri rahang Kyuhyun, memberikan ciuman di sepanjang rahang itu kemudian turun ke leher Kyuhyun dengan tetap memberikan ciuman di leher putih pucat itu. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Changmin tak hanya menciumi lehernya, tapi tangan namja tampan di depannya bergerak menelusuri pinggangnya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar pelan ketika merasakan tangan dingin Changmin telah bergerak menyusup di dalam kemeja sekolahnya kemudian membelai perutnya.

"Akkhh! Ahh….."

Kyuhyun memekik kembali dan mendesah ketika dua rangsangan sekaligus diterimanya. Changmin tiba-tiba menggigit lehernya kemudian menyesapnya kuat. Tak hanya itu, tangan Changmin yang tadi bermain di sekitar pinggang dan perutnya, sekarang mengusap pelan _nipple_ kirinya.

"H-hyungghh…"bisik Kyuhyun pelan ketika tangan Changmin semakin berani bermain di dadanya. Sementara itu, Changmin telah menebar banyak tanda merah keunguan di lehernya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Dia merasakan suatu hal yang sungguh tak dimengertinya. Hal yang asing. Hal yang dia tak tau ini benar apa salah. Tapi dia sungguh menginginkan ini. Sejenak ada keraguan terselip dalam pikiran dan batinnya. Apakah ini salah?

"Kyu?"

Changmin menghentikan ciumannya di leher Kyuhyun ketika merasakan ketegangan tak biasa dari tubuh namja manis di pelukannya. Dia dapat merasakan Kyuhyun seakan ragu dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Changmin segera meraih wajah Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Kyu, lihatlah aku…" Changmin menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun, berusaha mengalihkan tatapan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Hyung…"

"Kau tak yakin padaku?"

Kyuhyun sontak memandang ke dua mata Changmin yang memandangnya penuh kesenduan. Tak hanya kesenduan, tapi juga kehangatan serta ketulusan. Semua hal itu membuatnya kembali menyerah.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengulas senyuman. Dia memberanikan diri untuk mencium bibir Changmin. Hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Tapi hal itu telah membuat Changmin merasa yakin Kyuhyun tak lagi ragu dengan dirinya. Setelah beberapa saat berpandangan, Changmin kembali mendekatkan bibir mereka berdua. Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Yang berarti dia memasrahkan apapun yang akan dilakukan Changmin padanya. Dia yakin dengan perasaannya dan dia juga yakin dengan perasaan Changmin.

"Uhmmhh!"

Kyuhyun mendesah tiba-tiba ketika Changmin melumat bibirnya gemas. Changmin tampaknya tidak main-main dengan arti tatapannya pada Kyuhyun. Sekarang tangan kanan Changmin telah dengan lincah melepaskan tautan kancing-kancing kemeja Kyuhyun, kemudian menyibaknya dengan tergesa-gesa. Kyuhyun hanya mampu membalasnya dengan meremas bahu kokoh namja tampan di depannya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun telah _half naked_ dan Changmin sungguh mengagumi maha karya Tuhan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Tubuh atas Kyuhyun tanpa sehelai benang sungguh indah.

"Akh! Ah-ahh…Hyungghh…Ugh!"

Changmin tersenyum tipis ketika Kyuhyun makin mendesah tak karuan karena rangsangan yang Changmin berikan di kedua _nipple_nya. Bibir Changmin sekarang asyik menjilat dan sesekali menggigit _nipple pink _kemerahan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak ke bawah menuju pusat panas namja manis di rengkuhannya.

"Ahh….Hy-yunghh….A-appa yang…ahh-kau aahh….lakukan?"tanya Kyuhyun di antara desahannya. Dia merasakan geli sekaligus nikmat asing ketika Changmin meremas pelan organ intimnya yang masih tersembunyi di balik celana seragamnya.

Changmin mendongak, memberikan Kyuhyun senyuman. Dia pun menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hyu-mmphhh…"

Panggilan Kyuhyun terpotongan oleh ciuman Changmin. Sekali lagi Changmin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun, tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Kyuhyun seolah terlena dengan permainan lidah Changmin, dia pun semakin membelitkan lidahnya dan sesekali meladeni gerakan lidah Changmin. Tapi, sekali lagi Changmin tetap dapat mengendalikan dan mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Changmin merasa semakin tak sabar menjadikan Kyuhyun seutuhnya miliknya. Seutuhnya hingga tak mungkin akan ada yang memisahkan mereka. Hingga selamanya Kyuhyun tetap ada di sisinya.

Changmin segera melepaskan tautan kancing celana Kyuhyun dan menarik resletingnya. Dia segera melepaskan celana Kyuhyun dan merengkuh pinggang Kyuhyun. Kemudian menariknya untuk mendudukkan Kyuhyun di pangkuannya.

Sementara tangan kirinya bermain di dada Kyuhyun, tangan kanan Changmin sesekali membelai punggung halus Kyuhyun. Desahan Kyuhyun makin tak terkendali dengan perlakuan Changmin. Dia hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Melihat leher putih Kyuhyun terpampang di depannya, Changmin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menikmatinya. Dia semakin memperbanyak _kissmark_ di leher dan bahu putih mulus itu.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari tangan kanan Changmin telah berpindah menelusup di balik celana dalamnya. Meremas pelan kedua pantatnya dan sesekali menyentuh lubang di antara kedua belahan pantatnya.

"AKHH!"

Kyuhyun memekik keras ketika dia merasakan benda asing memasuki _hole_nya. Tanpa sadar, sudut matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"A-appo, _hyung…_" Kyuhyun mendesis lirih dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Changmin.

"_Mianhe…gwenchana_?"tanya Changmin khawatir.

"_Appo, hyung_…"jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"_Mian_…Apa aku hentikan saja?"

Kyuhyun terdiam dengan pertanyaan Changmin. Menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan? Tapi, bukankah tadi dia telah yakin? Sekarang apa yang dia takutkan?

"_Andwe, hyung_… Teruskan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa…"jawab Kyuhyun sembari mata caramelnya menatap penuh keyakinan pada mata _orbs_ Changmin.

"Tapi, kau kesakitan. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu…"

"Hyung…Kumohon….Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh… Aku akan menahannya. Pasti sakitnya hanya sebentar, kan…" Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Changmin dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_nya. Mereka telah sejauh ini, dan Kyuhyun tak ingin mundur hanya karena hal sepele yang baginya bisa diatasinya.

"Kau benar-benar yakin?" tanya Changmin menatap lekat kedua bola mata _caramel_ Kyuhyun.

"Eum!"Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

Changmin tersenyum melihat kesungguhan Kyuhyun. Dia pun mencium bibir namja manis di depannya. Ciuman penuh perasaan. Ciuman yang Changmin berikan atas rasa terima kasihnya pada Kyuhyun yang yakin padanya.

Ciuman Changmin akhirnya kembali menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh nafsu. Changmin mengemut gemas bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun bergantian. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. kedua tangan Changmin kembali meraba seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tangan Changmin sekarang berpindah untuk melepaskan celana dalam putih Kyuhyun. Dia menyeringai tipis ketika melihat milik Kyuhyun telah sedikit mengeluarkan pre-cum. Segera tangan Changmin meraih milik Kyuhyun, mengusap ujungnya dan beralih mengusapnya naik turun, pelan kemudian semakin cepat.

"Ahh…Eummh…eumm…H-hyungghh…lebih cepat….ahh…."pinta Kyuhyun di sela ciumannya ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan atas apa yang dilakukan Changmin pada miliknya.

Changmin melepaskan ciumannya. Bibirnya beralih menciumi _nipple_ Kyuhyun yang semakin memerah serta mencuat. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai mengusap-usap _hole _Kyuhyun.

Dengan bantuan pre-cum Kyuhyun, Changmin menyiapkan _hole _Kyuhyun agar lebih mudah jarinya nanti untuk masuk.

"AKHH! Ah! Ahh…"

Kyuhyun makin mendesah kencang ketika Changmin mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya. Dia mulai menggerakkan jarinya di dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun. Tak berapa lama, Changmin mulai menambahkan dua jarinya sekaligus. Kemudian menggerakkannya semakin cepat. Changmin tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam sana.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Nikmat dan sakit luar biasa dia dapatkan sekaligus. Cairan bening tampak mengalir mulus di pipi _chubby_nya yang memerah sempurna. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meremas lengan Changmin untuk berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Hahhh…ahh…hahh…AKH!"

Kyuhyun merasa tiba-tiba dunianya pecah menjadi berbagai warna indah. Matanya membulat sempurna merasakan nikmat yang tak mampu dia definisikan ketika tiba-tiba Changmin menyentuh sesuatu di dalam _hole_nya. Kyuhyun tak mengerti rasa apa itu. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak menemukan pengukapan yang tepat mengenai rasa nikmat sempurna yang baru Changmin berikan.

Changmin tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi kenikmatan pada wajah manis di hadapannya. Dia pun semakin bersemangat menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk menyentuh tepat di titik yang sama. Tentu saja hal ini mengakibatkan desahan serta jeritan tertahan Kyuhyun makin tak terkendali. Kyuhyun berusaha meraih apapun yang bisa diraihnya untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. Dia meremas bahu kokoh Changmin, seolah tak peduli bahu Changmin telah makin merah akibat remasannya.

Tepat ketika tubuh Kyuhyun menegang hampir mencapai klimaksnya, Changmin menarik jari-jarinya keluar dari _hole_ Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun refleks membuka matanya. Pandangan matanya yang sayu menatap kedua mata _orbs_ milik Changmin, seolah menyampaikan protesnya atas perbuatan Changmin. Namun namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Changmin mencium sekilas bibir _plum_ Kyuhyun yang telah merah dan agak membengkak. Sekarang adalah tahap yang akan menyempurnakan apa yang mereka lakukan dan Changmin tak akan main-main dengan hal ini. Dia segera melepas celana seragamnya untuk mempersiapkan miliknya. Tepat setelah itu, Changmin memandang mata Kyuhyun yang ternyata juga memandang lekat kedua matanya. Mereka seolah berusaha saling meyakinkan untuk melangkah ke tahap yang lebih serius.

Changmin pun tersenyum dan segera memeluk tubuh yang lebih rapuh di pangkuannya. Changmin memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di pipi _chubby _Kyuhyun sembari tangannya mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha menenangkan namja manis di pelukannya sekaligus untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati apa yang Changmin lakukan. Seolah melakukan persiapan diri dengan apapun yang akan mereka lakukan.

Ketika Changmin merasakan Kyuhyun telah sepenuhnya kembali tenang, Changmin mulai memasukkan miliknya secara perlahan ke dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak dengan rasa asing yang dirasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya. _Liquid _bening kembali mengalir di pipi _chubby_nya yang makin memerah. Sungguh dia tak tahu rasanya akan sesakit dan semenyiksa ini. Nafasnya sampai tersengal-sengal untuk menahan gejolak yang berusaha dia tahan. Kyuhyun berusaha menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berharap dengan cara itu, bisa sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya.

Changmin merasa tidak tega melihat apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia tak akan mungkin mundur. Ya, dia dan Kyuhyun telah sejauh ini. Dia akan segera menuntaskan apa yang mereka lakukan. Dengan begitu, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

"H-hyung…ukhh…"

Desah Kyuhyun tertahan ketika Changmin mulai menggerakkan miliknya. Rasanya masih begitu perih. Rasa sakitnya seperti mencabik-cabik tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kyuhyun pun memeluk erat leher Changmin untuk menahan kesakitannya.

"Kyu…."

Changmin memanggil Kyuhyun untuk melihatnya. Kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Changmin. Tepat ketika wajah Kyuhyun di hadapannya, Changmin segera meraih bibir Kyuhyun, menciuminya penuh kelembutan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Kyuhyun segera membalas ciuman Changmin. Mereka saling melumat, bermain lidah hingga bertukar saliva.

Sementara mereka berciuman, Changmin semakin cepat menggerakkan miliknya dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Kyuhyun untuk membantu menaik turunkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Uhmpp-umm….AKHH!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, ketika dia merasakan kembali dunianya terlonjak bebas secara sempurna ke udara. Perasaan penuh yang sungguh memuaskan.

Changmin menyeringai dengan apa yang dia dapatkan. Dia segera menumbukkan miliknya di titik yang sama berulang-ulang. Changmin memejamkan matanya erat merasakan _hole_ Kyuhyun melingkupi miliknya dengan erat.

"Hahh-ahh-ahh…."

Changmin mendesah dan berusaha mengontrol nafasnya perlahan. Rasa nikmat yang dia bangun bersama Kyuhyun sungguh membuatnya merasa gila.

Changmin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Changmin melampiaskan rasa yang membuncah dalam tubuhnya dengan semakin memperbanyak _kissmark_ di leher Kyuhyun yang tak lagi berwarna putih karena ulahnya. Sementara miliknya masih bergerak dengan sangat cepat keluar masuk dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kepala Kyuhyun terasa pening dengan nikmat yang dia rasakan. Tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak oleh gerakan Changmin dalam tubuhnya. Belum lagi rangsangan tambahan yang Changmin berikan di leher dan bahunya semakin membuat otaknya kacau memproses kenikmatan berlebihan ini.

"H-hyung….Ahh…ah-ah-ah! A-kkuh..hampir-ah!

Kyuhyun mencengkeram bahu Changmin erat. Perutnya terasa menegang hebat seolah ada sesuatu yang meledak dalam dirinya.

"Tung-gu sebentar, Kyunnie… Kita lakukan bersama…"sahut Changmin ketika dirinya juga hampir mencapai puncak kegiatan mereka.

"Tidak-ah…ahh…tahan H-Hyungh..."

"Aku hahh…hampir sampai, Kyuhh.."

Changmin pun semakin cepat dan cepat menggerakkan miliknya.

"AKHH!"

Mereka berteriak bersama tepat ketika Changmin menyentuh dalam-dalam titik sensitive Kyuhyun. Changmin membenamkan dalam-dalam miliknya ke dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun. Membiarkan cairannya memenuhi _hole_ Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat menikmati apa yang baru dia rasakan bersama Changmin. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan _hole_nya terasa penuh dengan cairan Changmin. Sedangkan miliknya membasahi perutnya dan perut Changmin.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat berusaha menetralkan nafas yang memburu serta berusaha menguasai keadaan. Seolah menikmati moment intim yang mereka ciptakan.

"Kyunnie…"panggil Changmin pelan di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Hmm….."Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Raganya sungguh terasa remuk dan lelah luar biasa dengan aktivitas yang baru mereka lakukan.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak…"bisik Changmin penuh perasaan di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan ucapan Changmin. Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya. Changmin tersenyum mengetahui maksud Kyuhyun. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi senang dimanjakan seperti ini. Tapi Changmin tak akan pernah menolak.

Changmin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis di hadapannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka kembali berciuman. Ciuman penuh perasaan sekaligus ciuman terakhir malam itu.

TBC

#Usap keringet!

Maaf kalo lemonnya masih kurang asem. Saya kurang berpengalaman #tabok! Semoga bisa sedikit mengobati keterlambatan update.

Catatannya, ChangKyu emang belum pacaran lho ya…ini sengaja…^^

Oke, terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkenan mampir membaca

#deepbow


End file.
